Nameless
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: She was born into the wrong family line. He was a famous shinobi. Meeting each other was fate or so they thought
1. Thanks a lot

Chapter 1

Thanks a lot

It started out as a peaceful day in Konoha. Even if there was chaos outside these walls, you couldn't tell inside them. It was around six when my alarm clock went off. As it went off beeping I use my nameless jutsu on it, even if it's a work in progress it still got the job done. "Minato sensei, don't make me came in there just to wake you up!" Follow by a quote from the Shinobi law book. Which I just tuned out. This isn't a normal morning. I should thank Jiraiya sensei for this one.

He dropped by for a visit since he was passing by and before I knew I had a fifth bottle of sake. My head is killing me. Pounding on my door again. "Kakashi, I'm up!" let's is if he buy that.

"No you're not! You're still in bed with the cover over your head. Wishing the sunlight would just burn out." Another quotes something about drinking & something else. "Smart ass." I grumble under my breath.

Then a new set of footstep. "Isn't he up yet, Kakashi?" I wish I had today off but leaving Kakashi and Obito alone would only lead to a funeral. Which I don't want to be responsible for telling the Hokage or the Uchiha's clan. "Doesn't he feel well?" Also I wish for one day I had this button, if I push it everyone around me would became mute. "Minato sensei, if you don't feel well, we can always train alone." As much as I wish for that, I decide with what best for Obito.

Dragging myself out of bed. "I'm up, I'm up. Just give me…… five minutes."

"Maybe an hour to a day." I thought to myself as I dragged my self to the shower, which is screaming my name. I kept telling myself 'only five minutes. Only five minutes' but it didn't help.

"Minato sensei, your five minutes are up. Now get out of the shower and get dress. We have over four missions to do today plus two hour of training to make up for. So get moving." My room went quite which only means. "NOW!" he screamed with his head inside my bathroom.

Mentally adding his name to the 'I have to thank later' listed. Then, a thought enters my mind and an evil smirk followed right behind. " God, he acts like an old man." Rin words give me evil idea. To act like an old man and take my good old sweet time.

"What took you so long!" Rin complain as I got hit with an evil glare from Kakashi. "I'm a old man remember so it take me awhile to get ready." Her face screamed. ' Oh god he heard me.'

"Since I'm a old man, I have to take care of myself. So what's for breakfast? It is the most important meal of the day."

"Evil bastard." Kakashi grumble as Rin mumble "Rotten old man."

So I can be rotten sometime and pig headed among other words that I'm sure Kakashi saying in his head.

It only took an hour to eat my Raman. "Breakfast is, also the most healthy meal of the day to, but in your case you'll die before you hit 30!" Rin is my health nut and tells me that every day.

Finishing my entire noodle and went to drink the broth but Kakashi had other plan. Into the sink my bowl went. "Okay time to go!" Being rush out of my own apartment.

"Hey there a note on your door." Rin handed it over to me as Kakashi pushed me out of the doorway. "Oh my hip it's hurt!" They're not buying it. I let out a deep sigh. "First stop will be the Uchiha's compound." Rin drop her head. "Do I want to know what the note said?" Handing it over. "Leave him." Kakashi push me toward the training field. "We can't do that. His an team member. What would happen if this were a mission Kakashi? What would do when?" Remaining quite to hear Rin scolding him.

"Hand him over to the enemy telling them all about his Sharingan. That he doesn't have YET!" She stormed off as we just stood there. "She'll be back." Yep he was right. "What did the note say anyway, Minato sensei?"

Minato sensei,

I waited over an hour since everyone was a no show. I was on my way but out of nowhere rouge ninja kidnap me.

Obito U.

"That's a bunch of BS." Kakashi was the first one to speak which lead to another fight between them. I hate moody teenager. I wonder if this is how Jiraiya sensei felt. I'll have to ask him the next time I see him. "Okay no more!" I yelled which was a bad idea since I ended up holding my head. "Uchiha's compound now." I pointed the way I wanted them to go. "Yes sensei." There was no complaining coming from either of them as we walked there.

"Uncle Obito your sensei found you." Itachi said giving him away. "Shit!" was all he said running off. "Mommy Uncle Obito-" a piece of candy appeared of all nowhere. "What was that again sweetie?"

"Nothing!"

"Do we have to catch him?" Kakashi stared at me waiting for an answer. "No because if you catch him, you'll just kill him." Rin yelled as another fight broke out. Holding my head since it killing me again from all the yelling. "Have your hands full today, I see." Mikoto walked out of her house to greet me. "You have no idea." She knew my look. "I have something that will help with that." She said as she disappears inside.

"So where did your uncle go?" Rin asked as a small bag of dango appeared beside Itachi. "I don't know."

"He won't tell us. Obito is paying off the kid." Itachi raise an eyebrow. "I'll tell you if your price is right." Clever child. I hope if I ever have any they take after their mother and not me. "If you're for Obito, you might want to look near the dango shop. It's buy one get one free." Mikoto give us the clue to Obito undoing.

"Thanks you, Lady Mikoto." We took our leave. Catching up with Obito didn't take long. Getting though the four mission without those two fighting was the worst part. More yelling, more screaming, and fouler language every time those were together. It was train on your own since I was summed up to the tower. Most liking their behavior had gotten back to the Hokage already.

Thinking up a good reason for them before knocking to his door. "You called for me Lord Hokage?" It was just the Lord Hokage and Jiraiya in the room. "There been rumor about Grass & Rock Shinobi terrorize a small village, the whirlpool village. They asked for the Leaf for help but only two Jonin may go." Those two Jonin were Jiraiya sensei and myself. My team had to stay, which I know I'll hear no complain from Obito but I'll hear it from Kakashi.

"Why do I have to baby sit him! Can't you send someone else? And when he start taking mission again?" I didn't get my answer only the detail of this mission. "Thanks a lot sensei." I thought as we pass through the village gate.

"Take care Minato sensei." Obito was the first to say farewell. "Stay safe and come back to us!" Rin yelled giving Jiraiya a piece of her mind. As Kakashi stood there in silent before speaking. "Once you come back will talk about our mission."

Saying my farewell to them not bothering telling them to behave their self. Knowing it would be a waste of time.


	2. Hardship of being a women

**This chapter is all about kushina, so it all in her pov. If there any misspelled word agian I'm sorry send me a note of them and I'll fix them. I promise.**

Chapter 2

Hardship of being

A woman

My mother always wished for a boy, but instead she had me. I finally understand why now. It was her family side that made me of noble blood and very wealthy. Once she enters the afterlife everything she gave me would be taken always if I did not marry. Since I was born a female take was the rules. My father health is not well so all of this is thrown my shoulder. But I refuse to carry such burden.

The village only hold the elderly and small children, the rest are Shinobi. Which their numbers are few, since there been so many attack on the village. Which cause my mother to lose her life.

"Kushina, my dear came away from the window." My dear old grandmother called me away from my daydreaming. There rumor flying around about the famous Yellow Flash of Konoha coming here to save what left of our small village. Now that's a man I wouldn't mind being married too. But one small problem I have no idea what he's look like. Which put a small hold on my daydream about him.

"Now I have business to attend too. If you could be a dear, and please stay inside for me and for your own safety. Now then I'm off." Hearing her lock my bedroom door once she walked out.

Locked inside my prison called my bedroom. Locked away from this world well she visit with a matchmaker to banish me into a life of misery. But she keeps forgetting who she dealing with, Kushina Uzumaki. I never back down from a challenge. Popping my window open with one my hair combs was the easy part, sliding down the roof was not so hard once I removed my shoes, getting pass the thing that follows around my grandmother was the hard part. I swear he use to be a Shinobi with the way he acts and seem to know everything. But the troll wasn't around today, so I'm home free!

The village was as busy as ever. "Starting a new fashion tread, Kushina?" one of my friend went to pull off the scarf I had covering up my hair. "Don't! Please don't, Jade. If that troll found me outside again." She covered my mouth and pulled down the street some. "I understand say no more."

We headed for out normal spot, a teahouse for women only. "So did you hear? It only took them three days to get here. That should be some type of record, right?" Spreading our time talking about the Yellow Flash. "Does anyone know what his real name is?" I asked as everyone went quite. "I guess not."

"Well how did it go today?" a familiar voice rang in my ears. "Very well. I found a husband for her." My death sentence has just been signed. "I have to go." They all heard those words just now. Trying my best to get back home in a hurry was a bad mistake. Crashing into someone causing us both to fall to the ground. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"It's fine really. Here let me help you up." He reaches his hand out for mine. Looking up at him that's when I seen the blueness eyes ever. "Um t-thanks you." The sunlight reflected of his light blonde hair, he was breath taking. "You're not hurt are you?" I wanted to answer but I lost my voice. Thanks god for Jade. "Yes, she fines. Thanks you helping her. We'll be going now. Bye." She said pulling me away from him.

"My he was good looking. I wonder who he was." Quickly we made it back home. Jade did her best to slow them down by asking is she could have her wedding here. Making it inside my room, throwing on new clothes on and acting like I been reading all day. When she arrived to tell me the good news. "Kushina, I found a perfect husband for you. We leave in three day for you to meet him. So I want you pack and ready to go." Not giving me anytime to state my disagreement she left.

There something she can brag about, she makes sure the whole villages know about this within an hour. I hate this life I was born into I wish I could pick how I want my life turns out. Being a woman in this place I have no control over anything. My choices are never easy. If, I marrying this man, then my father will be taking care of. If I do not he'll die. Live in this world loveless or without both of my parents. It's a hard choice but it's one that has to be made. I had a plan for someone assassinate her but I have no money do to so, so I'm stuck with no way out of this.

Tears never came even if I wanted them too. I refuse to give up hope of a way out of this. I heard my father arguing with her over.

"**You can't put this on all on her shoulder!" **His cough has gotten worst these last few weeks. "**It's her right as her mother daughter to carrying on with this. You have no right to say otherwise!"**

They cannot agree on this man she picked. "**He been married three time!"** he yelled as loud as he could. **"Just remember when she get married your monthly allowance will be return to you, as while as paying for you medical bills. It will be a shame if you were to die on her also. What a shame that will be?"**

I had no choice in this matter as I had to agree with her. Even if I wanted to make a run for it, I could not.I kept telling myself it was for my father but it was a small relief from this pain.

Jade came over as soon as she heard the news. "Are you okay?" a silly question to ask. "It's not to bad." A small lie to hide behind, but I can't lie to a friend. "I'm fine. I'm only doing this to keep my father alive. I could not bear his lost."

"So when do you leave?" she asked feeling as upset as I do. "In three days." We both wipe the tears from our faces. "Lets change the subject okay?" I nodded.

"Now this is what I been hearing about our Yellow Flash. In one day he took down most of the enemies and found out a few spies." We talked and giggle about him for hours on ends. "I know he has blonde hair but I haven't learn his eye color yet. But give me time!" Jade told me everything she knew about him. "I wish I could meet him once before I leave." Falling back on my bed. "I wonder how old he is?" other endless topic started up again that took us way into the night.

"Kushina, do you know what time it is?" that harsh tone of hers. Part of me wanted to tell her short and sweet where to go but I could not. "No. I'm sorry grandmother my clock doesn't seem to working at right now."

"It's late. Go to sleep now." Cold words as she force the door close. Once she was down the hall always, we started giggle. "You have your way of telling her off in a kind way." It was true but. "My mother was better at it." I looked over at her picture.

The last thought on my mind was. _"Only two more days left."_ Sleeping with the weight of the world on my shoulder is not easy nor could it be done.

Moving from my room to the kitchen I over heard my father and doorman talking. "He's new book is out. I had to sign it for me. The first few pages were mind blowing." Those dirty book again.

"Didn't mother banned you from those books?" taking my sit beside him. Listening to them talking about the book and other thing. Enjoy the last moment I can spend with my father. "It's getting late." Sage said taking his leave. "You're only leaving to enjoy your book alone." Sage just laughs as he left.

There was a nice moment of silent between us. "I'm sorry, Kushina. For putting this all on your shoulder, I was going to give you this on your birthday but since you leave that day. I'll just give it to you now." He sat a small box beside me with a locket inside. It had a picture of them in it. "The other one is empty for you to add a picture of the person you want to marry." After that he gave me a hug. "This old man has lived a long time. Now it's your time to live." His words I took to heart. "Good-night my little Kushina."

I did not sleep at all that night. The knot in my stomach kept growing with every passing hour. I took it upon myself to find out everything about this person she pick for me. So I broke into her study to read up on him. But only found his first name was Kyo, he about 31, and all his wife before been killed by another noble group. "Great, why don't you marry me off to a murder, a really old murder."

Looking at the other people she picked out. All of them were much older then me. But I was not the one picking them out, she was. And let me tell you something she has really bad taste in men.

"Kushina, there a package for you." One of the maids yelled for me. I place everything back the way she had it before going to what this all about it. The package was sitting on the desk. Ripping it apart, only to found a ring and letter. I wanted to dispose of it but she found also.

"My dear what's does it say?" '_Kill me now' _was the word that came to mind. I had to read it to her since she didn't have her glasses with her.

_To my wife to be,_

_I, been wanting to see ever since I received your grandmother's letter. As a token of my love I sent your engagement ring._

_Forever in your heart_

_Kyo._

"Forever in my nightmare more like it!" I mumble as I open up the ring box. The stone was a size of a small rock. A huge ugly stone, I'm force to wear. "Wasn't that sweet of him?" her cheerful voice echoes through out this room. She took her cheerfulness all the way to the bathhouse as she talks everyone one ears off about Kyo and me, and what the color going to be. I didn't have say in that, I wanted to use the color orange and have flames coming up from the bottom. But nope! We can't use that. Everything has to be reflecting my mother's family line.

I could not take anymore of this. "I'll be in my room." Taking the package with me so I burn it later in my sink. My father caught me but it was to late the note was already gone. "I seen that, Kushina." He didn't look mad at all. "I came to say good-night. I'll be heading to bed early." I gave him a hug. "Good-night father." I watch the sunset from my room thinking I only have one day left now in this quite little village, known as the Village hidden in the Whirlpool.


	3. passing the time

**Hello people!! I would thanks everyone for the nice review. I had to use word prefect on this so if their any mistake blame it, not me. Pleae not me. Well enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3

Passing the time

It was going to be a two weeks mission, but since I had to do all the work I had it done within two days. "I must say there are some good looking ladies around here." There he goes again acting like a thirteen year old trapped inside his ancients body. "Minato, I must ask you something." Here it comes. "One of my sources tells me you haven't been in the dating scene in three years." One name pop in it my head, 'Obito.' He my little pervert, always trying to hook me up with some women he just met and thought we'll make a perfect couple.

As we walk more and more girls giggles as they pass by. Some of them were easy on the yes but I'm looking for one to spend the rest of my life with. Not one that will last a day or a week. "I'm looking for the right one, not one to pass the time with." and his not even listening to me. I notice he's off 'researching' three young women who offer to buy us some drinks. "Jiraiya sensei, NO!" a firm as I could say it. He still drag me inside.

"Well ladies I have to say you are the best looking I seen so far here." Flirting as much as he could. Trying to get one of them interested in me. Which didn't work since I walked out of the bar. It's a calm and quite village with kid being chase inside for the night. Now that's something I look forward to when I can have mine. Finally a source of my life, an Ramen stand. 'Thank god' I thought finally as I enjoy the first good meal I had in five days. This isn't how I wanted to spend my birthday.

"Here Lady Kushina midnight meal." I heard that name a few time today. Some high noble getting married off. That's one life I never want to live. Finishing my meal I headed back to the Inn.

Walking through where all the noble lived. I felt really small walking pass all the huge house. Stopping at one since there a lot of yelling and screaming then thing started to fly out the window.

"**MAYBE I REFUSE TO MARRY THIS OLD MAN!"**

"**WELL, YOUNG LADY YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH OF A CHOICE!"**

This is why I'm glad I'm was not born into a noble family. Being a street rat has it rewards, I guess. "**GOD I SWEAR YOU'RE RUINING MY LIFE!"** I seen the first thing fly from the window but the second I didn't. Of course I had my reason, catching sight of the most beautiful women I ever seen, then everything went black. Well that was until I woke up hearing Jiraiya in the other room. It's not what you think, he talk very loud in his sleep about a blonde beauty who got away. "My head hurt worst then when I had my hangover." I thought laying there having her face haunt my every thoughts, which is wrong, very wrong. But that doesn't mean I can't play with the idea in my head. Falling back to sleep with those thought.

"Wake up, Minato." I heard a familiar voice but I couldn't place it. "How the head?" It finally came to me. "It still hurt Jiraiya sensei." Slowly I sat up as he got the wrong idea about what happen. "Let's me guess, you seen a lovely lady or ladies and didn't watch where you were going."

"No. That's not it." trying to tell him the truth but then that famous smirk of his that perverted smirk. "I see now, you ask the wrong question, didn't you?"

"It wasn't like that. Why do you always go there? For once will you just answer me." What does he do? You ask yourself, does he answer me? NOPE! He just messing up my hair and walk out the door without saying anything to me. I'm not in the mood to fight with him right now, it's to early. Falling back into my bed. ' I wonder who she was anyways?' I can't stop thinking about her and who she is. It's driving me nuts! To the point ever thought lead back to her. Everything remind me of this nameless chick that I only caught a glimpse of.

'Rin and Obito are right! I am a hopeless romantic." Pulling myself out of bed with my stomach filing it's complaint. "God I would kill for some Ichiraku's ramen. Just one bowl is all I'm asking for."

"Here your breakfast!" He just walks in without knocking. "Don't you knock?" it's not like I'm hiding anything from him, it just he need to knock for once. "There a ship leaving for the Fire Country tomorrow. That will be our way home."

"What are you up to? And why are you dragging me along? It's just as easy to walk back from the Tea Country, so why-" He didn't let me finish. "Here your ticket. Think of this as a well deserve vacation for the both of us." He acting like a school boy who just got his first kiss. Which only mean one thing. "Tsunade is rumor to be there, isn't she?" his face expression told me I was right. "It's always the some answer and you still go for it. She going to turn you down again. So don't you ever give up?" Ok I'm wrong, Jiraiya sensei, is more of a hopeless romantic them I am!

"Haven't you heard 'third time the charm."

"Yes, but this is going to be the second time you going to ask her out. But if you were going on how many time you have tried to sleep with her that add up nicely. To the point I've lost count." being his dark cloud over his head. "That's has nothing to do with this! It's just that new Jutsu of your. I was hoping to learn it. "Nice cover story so I'll play along with it.

"Sure. I'll teach you it for a price." Clever idea that just fell right on my lap. "Name your price." in a defeat tone, he open that door for this one. "Tell. ME. The. Truth." four words he'll regret very soon.

A few moment of silent as, he thought it over. Placing my hands behind my head laying back as I waited for his answer." I wonder where you learn how to blackmail?"

"You mean who did I learn to it form. And that's classify info." grinning the whole time I said that. 'Right under my thumbs' I thought as he started throwing a fit. "It's research for my new novel. A beautiful blonde with luscious curve trapped in a arranged marriage."

"That's bring us back to, Tsunade. So instead to asking her out or trying to get with her for a night. You're going to peep on her." His silent and his blank expression told me everything I needed to know. "I don't peep! I research."

"However you word it, it's still peeping and I thought the Hokage banned you from that and I'm here to report on your behavior. So how much are you going to pay me to keep my mouth shut. I mean if we do run into Tsunade, I';; have to lie to her and then when we get back. I'll have to deal with the Hokage" Making sure to get my point across about be paid.

"Name your price." This could be use for a very long time. "I'll think about it, then get back to you on that." I'm not sure what I want yet so I'll have to think on it for sometime. I guess there will be something that comes up and I'll need him to stay quite about. "It's leave port around seven so I suggest an early night. I'll be heading out for a while."

"I don't have much to pack so want me to tag along like old times?" asking that could cost me but it's boring here by yourself.

"Why not it seem like there thing in life I still need to teach you." That his nice way of putting 'Minato, you need a girlfriend. and I'll help you find one.'

There was no time for second guessing this so I was out the door and heading to the local bar. Where he trying to pick one for the night to research on. "You can have your pick of any lovely lady here. With your looks almost as good as mine, but here you are sitting in the back. What's wrong, Minato?"

"I don't know what you're talking about it?" I'm playing the dumb card here but his not buying it. "Honestly kid, I just don't know what to do with you." I never had a Dad so I never really had anyone to talk to about thing like this. I use to think of Jiraiya as one but that change. Playing with my glass moving the ice cube around staying quite. He let out a deep sigh. "Come on, kid, let's get you something to eat."

"You're leaving your date behind to get something to eat with me." This hasn't happen in awhile. "It's just we need to talk about your future."

"You just want my opinion on what happen if you run into Tsunade, right?"

"Something like that." I walked ahead of him since I knew the way there. Half way there and already fell behind. "If you don't want to come, you don't have to."

"No, no, I'll caught up." which mean after he checks out every women passing him by. "Alright, I'll see you there." starting to make my way there again. Then a sweet familiar voice.

"Excuse me. Are you the author of this novel?" Turning around to see who is was. "Go on ahead this might take sometime." It's was an order so I had to follow it. Walking away I couldn't help but take my time. "My father a really big fan, I was hoping you could sign it for him." she kind look like the same chick who ran into me before but I couldn't be sure also sound like the one who was screaming and throwing things out the window.

I couldn't tell either way so I continue on. Waiting and waiting for him but this is something I'm very use too. After four bowl, and it was all billed to him, of course he finally arrived. "What took you so long?" trying to get all the info I could from him. But got zip!

"Minato, there an old friend I have to visit. So you'll be heading back. Here my key, pack for the both of us. I'll be there as soon I can." Off he went after he paid the bill. 'He has a date' was the only thought that enter my mind.

"Goodnight." he yelled as he pass the corner. "Yeah, whatever. Leave me to do all the work. I swear you haven't change!" I complain walking back. Then the best idea come to me. Since I have to pass by most of the Inn here. Why not see if Tsunade staying in one of them. Just to give her a warning about his plan.

But she not staying in any of them, so there goes my plan. I'll get him back some how. Just wait and see. Packing his stuff was easy, going through it looking for clue was not! "Come on old Toad pervert, there has to be something!" His room is clean all his stuff is put away, his notebook? I know I shouldn't but it's not like he giving me any choice here. Nothing... but I can't wait for him to turn this into a book, it sound really good.

"You're done packing yet, kid?" my eyes widen as I turned around. "Um. Um. You're back early." I'm caught red handed. "If you want to read that, all you had to do was ask." If that what he think I'll with it. "Sorry." before I could say anything else. "It's your bedtime, kid, Night." I was pushed out of his room. "Yep, there a female!"all the sign are there.

I didn't hear him leave or anyone go in so I wen to bed. Dreaming about the red head that I don't' know anything about. Which sucks! I never acted like this before, or felt this way. Not even with my last girlfriend I did this.

Taking this time to pack and wondering if I still have all my team memeber when I get back home. Also wondering what their up to right now. Rin is most likely trying to break up their fighting, if she not doing that she studying up on her medical jutsu. Obito, knowing him his been living at the dango shop, and hiding from Kakashi, who will be training and begging the Hokage from a mission.

Since this village is part of the Sea Country, it should only take a few day. I admit I was wrong it would be shorter this way but I'm not going to tell him that. Also it is nice to have sometime off to relax and work on master this nameless Jutsu of mine. It should be done with in a few days at the most.

There was a knock on my door. "Minato. It's time to go. You are up?" Glancing over at the clock. 'I was up all night thinking about everything' I thought "Minato?" he called again.

"Yeah, I'm up. I'll be out in a second." Grabbing my backpack I was out the door. "You look like you didn't sleep." Throwing him off that thought. "I was up trying to think of a way to teach you that Jutsu." There was a grin and we were on out way.

"A cruise ship?" looking at him dumb founded. "With lovely ladies on it!" Off he went leaving me to carrying the bags. "This is going to be one hell of a trip." Was the last thought as followed right behind him.


	4. Prisoner at sea

**Hello again, sorry for any mistake again, spelling and grammar hate me. we are like oil and water.**

**everyone keeps asking me when are Minato and Kushina met well you dont have to wait anymore. I hope everyone like it. **

* * *

Chapter 6

_Prisoner of the _

_Sea._

The day of my death has finally come, thinking all night of a way out of this, but nothing came to me nor did anyone fell from the sky to save me from this. "Lady Kushina, it's time." This is the last time I'll see my room again, or my home for that matter. The person we all can thank for this is my grandmother; she was the one who signed my death warrant. Saying my farewell to everyone who is important to me, to all my very close friend and someone I view as my half sister, Jade. Saving the best for last.

"Daddy, I got something for you." Pulling out the book I got signed for him. "It's not much but-" he didn't say anything to me; he only pulled me in for a hug. "Remember what I told you, Kushina. This is your life, do with it as you wish and I'll take care of the rest." With a kiss on the top of my head I was on my way to the slave ship, at least I'm not in chains yet. Keyword being 'YET.'

I was only allowed to take a few things. "Kushina. Dear it's time to leave, or will miss the boat!" what a crying shame that would be. I might have to cry then.

This life came to me since birth but this time I made up my mind. I'm going to choice the way I want to live, beside you only get one life, so why waste it!

It's complete chaos at the port, which I was trying to use to sneak away, but her guard dog watches my every move. 'There goes plan A, but there always plan B through Z.' I promise myself as I step on to the ship. 'I'm not going down with out a fight.'

The room I was in was huge and ugly. No colors at all, only brown everywhere, and I hate brown! "This room is disgusting I refuse to stay in it!" I don't care if I sound like a spoiled brat right now, but I'm not staying in this place.

"I'm sorry Miss, but we have no more room left." The maid assigned to my room was with them. "Please, forgive her rudeness. It seem she did not get much rest last night." I was locked inside my room until we left for the port this morning. "Listen very carefully Kushina. I do not want any of your stunts! Do you hear me?"

"Yes. I hear you." Much as I want to yell and scream about this I couldn't. 'Now not the time.' I kept telling myself that over and over, as she went on and on about this and that. "I want you dress and ready for dinner." I know there more, there always is. "Also leave that awful personality of yours behind!"

Dressing on fancy dresses and kimono was never my style, but it's something I can fake very well. What that old saying practice make prefect or something like that. I always feel like a baby doll every time she tells me what to wear. It's a four-day trip before we make port again.

It's the same old routine of looking like a doll for breakfast, lunch, and then really looking like some little girls doll for dinner. Changing your clothes three times a day is not easy, but in this life style it had to be done.

Tonight events call for a light orange kimono, with flames around the bottom. It's my favorite one, since it belonged to my mother. It was her wedding gift from my father. I also love it because my grandmother hates it, so I have to wear it! Fixing my hair wasn't easy, more the point I couldn't decide what to really do with it. Did I want to wear it up or down? That small question took me an hour to answer. "Up." I thought as she pounded on my door. "Kushina, hurry up or we'll be late!" again with my saying 'the crying shame that would be.' But her look on her face when I walk out. Her famous 'I-do-not-believe-you-are-wearing-that.' looked. Well believe it grandma!

Making our way to the dinning hall didn't take long. Since I was looking forward to it. I mean sharing that same table with the most famous kunoichi in the world, also one of the Sanin, Lady Tsuande. Now that's a life I wouldn't mind living. But I was born into the wrong family.

I wasn't allowed to ask her any question or say anything at that point. Sitting there and every once and while fake a smile, as I thought of a way off this ship. Listening to them talk about the same subject over and over, money, war, marriage, I couldn't take anymore of this.

"So Kushina, are you looking forward to meeting your husband to be?" Lady Tsuande asked, as I was elbow in the side by my grandmother. "You have no idea." She could see pass my lie.

"I see, do how is your father doing?" That question shock me, as I looked at her dumbfound. "He uses to visit Konoha lot. Back when he was younger, along with your mother. I'm an old friend of his."

The subject changes back to the endless gossip, as she left right after dinner. This is my life of endless gossip, rumor, party, and starlit dinner, it's endless. No matter how I try to stop it, change it, it keep right on going.

"Kushina, are you all right?" my grandmother asked me. I only nodded. "Yes, I just need some fresh air. Will you excuse me, please?" walking out of the dinning hall in small pace as I should, but once I pass through those door to the outside I took off running. I didn't know where I was going, I only kept running, my feet carried me off somewhere.

Moving pass the ones, who were out for their nightly walk, pushing pass the mindless noble, who could never see or hear me scream for help. I was stuck in this void of a loveless life, but not for long, since I found my way out. It's not the smarts idea I came up with, but it's the only I could think of. "Forgive Dad, for what I'm about to do." Was the last thought, I had. Moving as fast as I could before someone clothes line me. Landing back first on the deck, with the air knock out of me. I couldn't move or speak at that point. "Now what is a pretty thing like yourself doing down here with the lower class?" it was dark and I couldn't make his face but I knew there was more then one of them. "Hurry up before we're caught! Take what we need and get raid of the body!"

"It's to open out here for that, so help me move her below deck! Before anyone see us!" I tried to scream but couldn't find the energy. My world started to blur, I must of hit harder then I thought. I heard some more voices but I didn't know them.

"Miss, are you okay?"

"Yeah, she found just to much drink. She never could handle her liquor."

"Alright, Enjoy you stay." There goes my last chance for help.

They started to remove my jewelry, my cherry blossom comb that belonged to my mother. It was the only thing of her I was allowed to take beside her kimono. "G-give." Only came out as a whisper nothing would come out.

"How much do you think we could get for the kimono?" one asked. Wonderful I going to be robbed and left naked and then killed. If only I didn't have the air knocked out of me. I'll show them who they were messing with. "It's made from silk, so it should sell for a price. Let's take it. We'll dump the body over board when were done."

"Can't we?" he didn't have to finish it; I already knew where this was going. Trying to move my hand but had no luck. They started to remove my kimono, as I couldn't help but cry. It was the only thing I could at this moment. Trying to fight back with no luck. That's when one of the hit the ground with something in his neck. "What the-!" another ones blood cover the white walls.

"Take want we got and run for it!" another one fell but I couldn't see what was happen. "Run if you can. But it won't help you." I know that voice.

"Here her belongs take them! Just let me live! We were just playing around we didn't mean any harm. I swear!" Begging for his life didn't help him.

"Minato, didn't I say no messing around." Wiping the tears back so I could see, who was helping me. It was the same blonde guy I crash in to a few days ago, and the person I had signed my father book. After that everything went white….


	5. Dreaming

**Dont get use to two chapter posted at one time, I just had extra time today that's all. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 5

_**Dreaming**_

"Now how are we going to explain this one?" Jiraiya went looking through their pocket trying to found out who they were. "I left one alive for you, I think." Walking toward the young women they attack. "Jiraiya sensei, can I have your coat?" He look near my feet without saying anything, he handed over to me.

"I'll go and found someone to clean this up." As he left, her green eyes open as they filled with panic. "It's okay, you're fine, and I'm not here to hurt you." Her eyes closed after hearing my voice, as I covered her.

The master in arms showed up he said Jiraiya explain everything to him, and that I should take her to be looked at. "Alright." He told where to go with her in my arms.

"Alright let me have a look at her. She looks to be all right, she just going to have a bruise for sometime there. Her head injury isn't to bad, nothing to be worried about." The doctor gave her a clean billed of health. As someone outside the door was yelling. "Where is she!? Where my granddaughter!" right then an old lady came bursting through the door.

"Oh my. Kushina, is she all right? Was she?"

"No, she fine, you should thank this young man here for her safety." But I was out the door before she could turn around. There no mistake it, that the chick that was fighting with someone and throwing things out her window. She the red head that haunted my thoughts and dreams, and I just saved her life.

"Didn't even wait for a thank you." Here it come, he must have seen her. "A beautiful like that, would of-  
" I didn't want to hear to this, so I stop him before he got started. "Don't. Just don't."

"Kid when will you ever listen to what I have to say."

"When you stop calling me, kid." It wasn't in a harsh tone that I said that in, as we walk into his room. First class of course, but he forgot a small detail. Me. It's a one-person room, and doesn't take the couch. All no his back, hip, his old bones just won't let him.

"I'll stop calling you that, when you stop acting like it. Now if you want a date this is young lady, here what you have to do." Covering my ear as I ran into the bathroom. "I don't want to hear it!" He never holds out long when we have a fight about something like this. "Minato, I'll see you in the morning to finish this." The room became quite as I heard the light turned off.

" I swear that kid never going to settle down." I heard him grumble and complain. The only thought that came to mind was. '_I learned it from you."_

I waited for a while before taking my place on the hard couch. Sleeping was easy since I was up all night, but staying asleep that was a different story.

'Oh nice! You are a real looker' or 'the ladies come back. Master Jiraiya need some loving.' I hate when he talks in his sleep, but I also use this for my own good. Sneaking over beside his bed, to let my evil plan take its action.

"Tsuande." I whisper into his ear.

"Oh yes. Tsuande, open your curtain some more."

Gross, but I have to continue on with this. "Tsuande, is changing into your favorite bikini."

"Oh yes that red string one! This will go well in my book!" he squealed.

"That's right, she in her red bikini asking to use your shower." Another push and I have him right where I want him.

"Yes come in, Come IN!" He right where I want him to be. "I shouldn't peep but I can't help it."

But I can't pass this up. "No she wants to peep. She is begging for it. But?"

"But?"

"You open the shower door only to find. It was Orochimaru in that red bikini asking you to join him."

"**AHH!!**" He jumped awake screaming. **" Minato!"**

I couldn't answer him, I was to busy laughing on the floor. "Oh come on Old Bones sensei just like old time!"

He pulled the cover over his head. " Yeah, just like old time." The tone in his voice and I knew I was in for it now. Moving back to the couch to sleep again, laughing to myself, until I finally closed my eyes.

"Wake up, Minato! It's to train!" I knew last night events would come back and bite me. Well I should known but I didn't think they would take a nice bite out of me.

"The Jutsu you promise to teach me." Hey wasn't that my line. "I'm waiting!"

Did we switch role or some thing? "Um, yeah, okay. I need a water balloon, first." He gave me a confused look and I found what I was looking for. "Just trust me on this." Throwing the balloon at him. "Make it pop like this." Showing him how it done. "Come and find me when to master that part. Then we'll move to the next stage." Explaining everything he need to know at this point, then I left him to be.

Deciding it would be a good idea for a morning walk, then when I bumped into Tsunade. "Minato?" she wasn't the person I was looking for, but I'll take it. "What in the world are you doing here?"

I have to ask myself that very question many, many time. "Like you have to guess." Her face screamed of dread. "Jiraiya. Do I want to ask or just jump overboard right now?" I didn't know how to answer that one, if you answer it wrong she'll give you a flying lesson you'll never forget.

"I knew this trip was a bad idea once I won these ticket." That when my eyes shifted behind her, when the light caught in red hair in it, making it shines, almost to the point of glowing.

"It was nice seeing you again, Lady Tsunade but I have to go. Just be on the look out for him since he plan to peep on you again." Blowing her off as my feet went the other way I want to go.

"Student like teacher." Was the last thing she said to me as I walk passed her.

Now don't get me wrong it's not that I want to talk with her, it's just I want to see how she feeling. All right, I'm in denial of my feeling. With her only a few feet from me, it just hit me I have nothing to say to her. _"Crap."_ I thought. Asking is she okay is stupid. I should of, had Kakashi tag along with me. Since he the love doctor, always seem to know what to say at the right time.

Quickly hiding once I caught site of Jiraiya walking toward me, I turn to see Lady Tsunade walking this way also. '_This is going to be good." _I thought.

"Lady Tsunade, It's good to see you again!" What he is really thinking is this. 'Oh Tsuande, it's nice to peep on you again!"

"Jiraiya, I'm shock they haven't locked you up yet. With the way you peep!" I just remember I filled that balloon up with cold water. 'Please don't let him pop it on her, or he'll blame me.' I thought.

"Your brat, said you'll be around and that I should keep both of my eyes out for you. Researching a new book?" She the only one who can see right through him, it's kind of nice having her around.

"Why yes." Okay something weird is happening. Their getting along with each other, First Jiraiya sensei acted like a genin, and now those two are getting along. I'm dreaming, this has to be a dream. Being completely dumbfound, I just stood, thinking '_I'm trap inside a genjutsu, or a never ending dream.' _Then she started flirting with him.

"Lady Tsunade, I told you to go easy on the sake." Lady Shizune came running after her. 'Okay, that explain it. With those two drunk anything can /

"Buy me drink, Jiraiya." She hooked her arms around his. "If that what the lady want." Off they went to the bar. I only hope the sake hold out, now that weird moment over, I can continue to think on what I'm going to say to her. Walking three time around the deck and I still came up with nothing. '_This is something even Obito could do.'_ I thought on that for a while. Flirting isn't something I was ever good at.

But, it seem that the only Obito can do right for now. Maybe I should have taken a few lessons from him before I cam here.

I could just ask Jiraiya sensei but that will only get me a ton of question I really don't want to answer. Another time around, I let out a deep sigh. _'Come on Minato, you're the student of the biggest ladies-no wait the biggest pervert! This shouldn't be a problem!" _Mentally yelling at myself for the fifth time around. Its mid afternoon and the sun was beating down on me. "Man its hot." I complain out loud.

Then my eyes caught site of a sign. 'Indoor swimming pool this way.' Following the signs to the pool. Completely in a glass room with one hell of a view, now it time to relax. As long as I don't think about anything or anyone I should be fine.

A few lap around the pool, then drying off by sun tanning, closing my eyes for a bit.

"You'll burn if you stay asleep here." The voice of an angel, with the face to go with it. "Oh yeah, sorry." Now to think of something to say, without sounding stupid.

'I wanted to thank you for what you did for me. It was really-" I finish her line of thought. "Brave. I know."

"I was going to say stupid. One person against five or six." Well I almost had it right. "Are you all right, they didn't hurt you did they?" trying to change the subject from my crash and burn.

"I had it under control, but thank you. But you didn't have to help."

"Most people would be grateful for someone who came to their aid, even if they wanted to jump overboard." Her eyes widen at that. "I can explain that, I wasn't going to jump I swear. I was scared so I was running to my room. That's when I was attack."

"You're a bad lair. But everyone has their reason for their own action. Your hand hasn't stop shaking since you sat down." She seems to jump at that. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine really. I'm just- I came here to thank you and now I have done so I'll be leaving." She went to leave, almost making it out the door before my brain kick in. "Hey wait second. Can I at least know your name?" hoping this will work.

"Kushina Uzumaki. It was nice meeting you-"

"Oh yeah, Minato Namikaze. The pleasure all mine." I know it was a stupid line but it was all I had to use. "Can I walk you back to your room or something?"

'_You want to spend more time with her not get raid of her."_ Mentally yelling at myself.

"I was heading to the dinning hall for lunch. If you want to you can walk me there."

Before I could think, my mouth already answers that. "Sure." Out of nowhere I said something else. "Maybe I could join you for lunch then?" There was a smile in her face as she answers that. "I would like that."

The walked was nice for the most part, that was until we came across Jiraiya and Tsunade having a drinking match. "It's nice to see the brat with a female company. You would think with him being around you as much as he was. Minato would have been with a few by now."

"That the only thing he ever slow on!"

"Here you go Jiraiya sensei why not another drink on me." Dodging them as fast as I could. "Thanks brat!"

Picking up the pace as we could moved as fast as we could away from their big mouth.

"Kushina, dear, there you are I missed you at lunch."

"Oh yes, I'm sorry for that, I want to thank Mr. Namikaze here and ask him to lunch. If you excuse us we'll be on our way." She pulled me away as fast as she could. "I'm very sorry about that. But once you get her talking she never stop."

"Its Minato, you don't have to call me Mr. Namikaze. Please don't ever call me that again. Ever, it make me sound old." She laughed a little on that. "Okay Minato. I'll do that."

Finally some actually food to eat, and enjoying the company I'm with. I think today turned out better then I thought. Wait I thought today was a dream!

Please don't let today be dream.


	6. Life has other plans

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Life has other **_

_**Plan.**_

__I'm not sure why I just agreed to this or he knew I was not alright. I mean why should I be fine, I mean I thought I was to die and no one would know I was missing until I body wash up somewhere, or if my body would wash up on shore. Those thoughts scared me. I'm not ready to die and I'm not ready to be married.

"Kushina, you okay? You been spacing out for sometime now." He so caring, that's something I really like in a man, bonus I think he's around my own age. Well he looks that way to me anyways. "I'm sorry. Yes. I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind." Dreamy blues eyes, wait a sec I've seen those eyes before. "Didn't we met before, I think I ran into a few night ago?"

"Yeah, you did, but it seem that you got your voice back. Since you were screaming about something as you thrown thing out the window. Which that lamp found my head that hard way."

"I'm so sorry about that. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Please let me, I mean I'm really sorry." Why does it seem I always put myself into moment like this. "Is your head alright?"

"Yea, it's fine don't worry about it. Beside I have a hard head anyway, so really don't worry. So I take it, it was bad news?"

"Excuse me?" What was he getting at, or is it how does he know.

"I sort of over heard some of it." His eyes shifted around the room before making eye contract with me. "It was kind of hard not to hear it."

"No, it wasn't the best of new to hear." That's when I notice my grandmother watchdog, keeping an eye on me at all time. "Would you mind joining me for a afternoon walk?"

"I don't mind keeping you safe for your fiancé."

'_N, why did he have to see the ring'_ I yelled at myself as I moved my hand under the table. Before I could blink he was right besides reaching his hand out for mine so he could help me up. "May, I help you my lady?" I could help but giggle a little bit as I place my hand in his. "Yes, you may." Walking toward the exit with the guard dog right behind us. Minato, even open the door for me before the doormen had a chance to react. "Thank you." Taking a hold of his arm, we started our walk.

"So who hired the dog?" so he notice him, I guess I have to explain myself now. "He been following you since you left the pool area." I only picked up when I was having lunch. "He work for my grandmother to keep an eye on me."

"I thought he was just stalking you." Laughing a little. "Me too, So Mr.- I mean Minato how is it your aboard this lovely slave ship?"

"Slave ship, huh, I never thought of it that way." He had to pick on me just so I would laugh again. "You have a beautiful smile, do you know that?" Flirting he way for another smile from me.

"I should thank you for that, since I haven't smiled in a long. But since I met you I haven't stop." We become sidetrack from the main topic, mostly because of his flirting and other way.

"Lady Kushina, your grandmother looking for you." I completely forgot about 'it' until he ruined my fun by talking. "Okay, I'm coming." Turning my attention back to my bodyguard for this nice afternoon. "Well Minato, I thank you for your company, but I have to go." Biting my bottom lip, I hate saying good-bye.

"Maybe I'll see you around, and maybe we can so this again." Smiling as I went to answer. "I doubt that very much, Lady Kushina had other matter to attend too." He pulled me away like I was some little child. "You didn't have to treat him that way!"

"I'll treat him like any other threat before him." Pushing me inside her room. "I'll do what I need to do, to make sure you stay pure for Kyo." Slamming the door behind him as she walked out from her dressing room.

"Kushina, do you remember what we talk about before we left?" She sat down across from drinking her calming tea. "About you reason for marrying the nice man I picked out for you?"

"Yes, I remember how you are blackmailing me into this so I can keep my father alive!"

"My dear, you have me all wrong. You won't be the only one affected by this. I had to sell off some of my belong just to but these ticket, so now do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"If you I don't marry, Kyo, you lose all your stupid money, and this pointless lifestyle will be gone." She had a smile on her face until I spoke again. "So why don't you marry the rich bastard and leave me out of it. Also can that play toy of your away from me. I do not like being treated like a helpless child who need someone to hold my hand!" Sat down her teacup with such force she crack it.

"This behavior will stop Kushina! You wouldn't want to be lock up in this room the whole time?" she would do that too, in a heartbeat, so she could keep living like she was.

"You would like that wouldn't you." I didn't have a choice when it comes to her plan. "I understand."

"Good, now let's get you dress for tonight dinner." Another night looking a doll who has to put up with point conversation about money, marriage, and children.

Children? I wonder what my kid would look if Minato was their father. Thinking about that only brings a smile to my face.

"It's good to see a smile on your face again, Lady Kushina." One my mother old friend sat beside during dinner. "She looking more and more like her mother everyday." He turned to my grandmother. "Yes, she does." That fake smiled of her sickens me every time I see it. "If I was twenty years I would marry you myself!" I was going to leave early tonight but that was until he showed up with Lady Tsunade, Master Jiraiya, and Lady Shizune.

"Good evening I hope we're not to late." Jiraiya pulled out Tsunade chair like a true gentlemen. "It seem someone miss place my suitcase and it took them sometime to found it." I didn't care what they were talking about I was only looking for Minato. He was the only one I wanted there with me; just the two of us would of made my day.

But it would seem my grandmother had other plans, since he was at the other end of the table, and Master Jiraiya was sitting beside me.

"It seem like that been happening a lot on this ship."

"What do you mean by that, Kenji?"

"Most young men aboard had their room ransack and some of their belonging missing. I think it was the some the some lowlife that attacked you, Lady Kushina. Thanks goodness for young master Minato here. Wouldn't you say?"

"Yea, I owe him a lot of thanks."

"He learned everything from me, so you won't have anything to worry about."

All the talk about missing suitcase and room being broken in to, sound like two people I know very well since they are sitting to my left. She hate when any of her plan are ruined.

"So how is that old man, the Third Hokage doing? I thought there be a Fourth by now. Does that old timer like he still a spring chicken?"

"Just as stubborn as ever."

"That old man think he can last forever." The topic change to Shinobi business, which she didn't found suitable conversation for me at all, so she was going to leave until Kenji stopped her.

"Oh let the young girl stay a little longer. They're going to set off a firework show tonight."

"And we know how much young ladies enjoy a firework show, don't we Kenji?"

"Is this a one night event?"

"I don't know they didn't say anything about that. Just about the one for tonight." As that was said they made the announcement for everyone to join them out of the deck. Jiraiya flirted his way so that my grandmother joined him outside, as Kenji ask Lady Tsunade to join him, also asking Shizune to come with them and bring along the extra sake.

Before I could moved to join them someone whisper in my right ear. "I have a better view, if you wanna join me instead of watching them with unwanted company." Before I could give him my answer we were already outside. "How did you do that?"

"So what?" he played innocent with me.

"You know what I'm talking about. One second we were inside and the next were outside. Whenever here is?" Taking a look at my surrounding, it was the most romantic site; a blanket was lying down with a few candles around it. "What's all this for?"

"Just something I thought you might like. Since I'm trying to-" he stop talking right then. "Trying to do what?" I have to know, I need to know. "Come on Minato tell me."

"And if I don't?" Now he is being mean to me, but he cute with it. "Minato, why won't you tell me?" he covered my mouth. "The firework are starting here soon, so I'll tell you later."

Forcing his hand off my mouth. "No, you will tell me now." His eyes shifted over to me as he sat down. "Are you going to join me or will I be watching them alone?" I'll let him win this one, but only this one.

The firework show was nothing to write home about, mostly because I was watching him. "Enjoying the view?" Turning my head away from him so he doesn't see me blushing. "Yes, I like the orange color one." Praying to god they set off one of them.

"That's not what I meant but I'll take it. So you like the color orange and you have spunky personality."

"Yes… what are you getting at?" I really need to practice my ability to read someone.

"Try all you like but it won't work on me. I promise you that." He laid out the challenge and I took him up on it. "So what do I get of I can read you?" His head flopped back and fourth as he thought about it with that cocky smirk.

"I'll give you two day, if you can read even a little of me, I'll you decide what YOU want me to do."

"And if fail?" His smirk grew larger. " Then it's my choice to make, what you do for me. Deal?" He reached his hand out for us to shake on it. "DEAL!" I only hope I made the right choice with agreeing with this.

With the show being over, he walked me back to my room. "Night, Lady Kushina, have sweet." He leaned colder to me. "About me." A quick kiss on my cheek and off he went.

'_I think I will have sweet dream about you, Minato Namikaze.' _I thought as I flopped over in my bed kicking me feet. 'Curse this life I have to live in. Why couldn't I be normal?" That's when I heard two people enter her room.

"**DID YOU DO WHAT I ASKED? NO! HE STILL HERE. IF WE LET THIS CONTINUE EVERYTHING I PLANNED WILL BE RUINED! I REFUSE TO LET THAT HAPPEN!"**

"Yes my lady. But it seem we underestimate them, maybe we need to rethink this."

"**Do not tell me what it's to done here. This plan will work! Or may I should hire new help to get this job done right?" **

"No my lady, I will do what you ask of me."

"**I see we understand each other now. I would like for you to go there and finish the job. After midnight dump the body where no one will find, and please don't let anyone see you." **

'_Who are they talking about?' _I wonder on that question for sometime as I had my ear to her door. '_What is she planning now?'_

"**They're both men and every man has a weakness for a beautiful face. Now use that Jutsu Kushina discover to bring them right to you."**

"I don't think that will work my lady."

"**WHY NOT!"** I jumped when she yelled that. She not someone I would not go head to head with, with that temper of hers.

"They're both rank Shinobi and won't fall for that childish trick. One a Sanin and the is the Yellow Flash." She didn't speak, she didn't have to, all she had do was tapped nails against the table. "But we'll still try it." I heard his getting closer to the door. "**Also if you fail this, don't come back I will not have this link to me in anyways. Do I make myself clear." **

"Yes my Lady, we will not fail. Master Jiraiya and the young Master Minato will be at the bottom of the ocean before sunrise." My heart sank down into my chest as I let out a deep gasp, covering my mouth as fast as I could before she heard me. "Kushina, what are you still doing up?"

Thinking of something fast before she caught on I heard them. "I lost my ring that, Kyo, gave me. I sat it down in the bathroom and now I can't find it." There that should work.


	7. too easy

**I want to thanks everyone again for the really nice review. hanna145fancy and haley thanks for making want to type the rest. I still have alot of chapter to type. anyways enjoy chapter seven.**

* * *

**Chapter seven**

Too easy

Catching up with Jiraiya as we ahead for the room. Walking in to our trash room, all thanks to the wicked witch from south. It was a warning for me that I was getting to close to someone. "So kid, do you still believe it the someone who attacked the very cute, Kushina?"

Cleaning up my stuff and I to think fast of an answer, so I can up with a lie, but at the time it what I thought. "No. I think it's more of a warning." I know I'm going to need his help on this so why not fill him in now.

"And who is this warning for? I checked all their ages, and no one was under the age of eighteen."

"Peeping again?"

"Research, Minato, its research. And it **will **be pass down to you or your children. My research will be pass down through your generation!" Great he has an idea stuck in his head. "Who is the lucky girl?" I had to ask that death question.

"The young Lady Kushina! I have to say you two look great together!" Choking on my own spit. "W-what? Where did you get that idea at!?" I didn't give it away; I made sure on one saw us.

"Listen kid, I have my way ok knowing this stuff."

"The same way, you know what color Lady Tsunade panties are." He covered my mouth up quickly.

"What about my panties?" I felt her chakra, so I had to let that spilt out. It was pay back for what he said about Kushina and I.

"Me, me Jiraiya, you haven't change a bit. Your room is still a dump as ever. Minato, I don't know how you put up with this or him for that matter." Smiling as she said that.

"What bring you here, Lady Tsunade, come to take to take up my offer on a date." He never gives up.

"As if, they're playing a game of Black Jack and since I'm short on money I came to borrow some. Plus, you seem to have better luck at the game, I came here to ask you to join me, so you can win me some money." He was out the door before I could blink. "Clean up the room and don't wait up for me!"

I like I'm going to, since he plans to be out all night, I planned to take the bed. Letting out a evil chuckle. _'The bed all mine tonight Jiraiya sensei! You can enjoy the couch!" _With some clone the room was clean in no time, first off a nice relaxing shower with no one pounding on my door to hurry up.

My mind kept going back to saying good night to Kushina. "I should of kiss her." Was the thought that kept haunting me, the famous game of 'what if.' If I did kiss I know I wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight, like that would be a bad thing. BUT that would be the last night I ever see. BUT being with her I don't see the problem of dying afterward.

Turing off the water I stood there for a bit thinking what I should do, when there was a door on the door.

"What she kick you out already?" I thought wrapping a towel around me. Another knock this time it had a little more force around. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Opening the door, with out looking first. "What she kicked you to the curb already, Jiraiya?" But it wasn't him; it was the some goon back for round two.

"Didn't you learn your lesson yet?" Dodging the poison senbon. "I guess I have a bunch of slow learner." It didn't take long to get raid of them. '_If I ever hired any goon, I'll make sure they pose some what of a challenge' _thinking that as I walked back inside my room taking care of the one hiding in the bathroom. "How many are they?" It was more annoying then a challenge.

Quick tip to see how talented you are, wearing only a towel, take on ten thugs, if the towel stay on you are very talented, if it fall off then you're just a joke.

Before I could get raid of this guy there was another knock on my door. "Who is it now? More of your friends?" He didn't answer me, so I knock him out.

Another knock. "Minato, are you there?" Shutting the bathroom door, I quickly made my over to the door. "Please, say you're okay." It was only a whisper, but I still heard her.

As soon as I open the door, she was in my arms. "Good you're alright!" She had tears flowing from her eyes and her voice panicking.

"Hey, I'm alright." Checking up and down the hallway to see if she was followed. " I was worried that she did something to you." She was scared from the way she kept talking fast.

"Let's get you inside, so you can tell me everything." She stayed in my arms the whole time. "You can let go, I'm not going anywhere." There was a few sniffle came from her. "Shh, you're safe now." Trying to help her calm down some. "Ready to tell me what happen?" she nodded in me but still refuse to let go. Making her sit down on the couch, so she calmed down more. "What happen?" My mind space for a second since I was more worried about her then myself being in a towel.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in the shower." She quickly turned her head away. " Oh yeah, sorry about that."

The guy I knocked out in the bathroom is starting to come around, since I heard him a thumping. "What was that?"

Come on Minato, think of something before she get the wrong idea and think you got company in there. "Oh that. I was practicing my summoning Jutsu."

"Really, so what can you summon?" Good her tears are drying up. There was another thudded. "Here I'll show you. I'll be right back, the door locked so don't worrying you're safe here." Quickly enter the bathroom with my head spinning. "I….w-won't"

"Oh shut up." Knocking the guy back out. Tying him up in the shower and gagging him. "Oh I almost forgot. Summoning Jutsu!" Once the smoke cleared my two misfits appeared. "Alright you two I have a favor to ask that can't go back t Jiraiya or your father."

"What is in this for us?" Gamakichi is always the most difficult one to get on my side. "Whatever you want. Just please do this for me."

"Candy." Gamatatsu, is the most easiest one.

"Fine candy it is." Throwing some of my clothes on, I release them on her. "I hope you don't mind toads."

"Um, no why?" Then all the sudden one hopes right up on her, Gamatatsu. "Minato, she smells nice." There was a smile on her face. "Yes, it's working."

"So how do they help you in a battle?"

"We don't! He never summons us! The only one he care to use is Pops!" Grabbing a hold of Gamakichi. "We'll be right back."

"Um okay. Is everything alright, Minato?"

"Yeah, he just got summoned up on the wrong side of the lily pad. That's all." Moving him back into the bathroom. "You're killing me you know that."

"Hey! How was suppose to know you got a new girlfriend. I a toad, not a mind reader, beside Pops give me order to make sure you don't go all mopping again on us. So who is the new girlfriend?"

"She not my girlfriend, I want her to be, but it can't be that way. Which sucks!" leaning against the wall.

"Why not?"

"It's complicated." Letting out a deep sigh.

"Alright, I'll help you get her but this is going to cost you!"

"That's fine." Heading back out there I heard Gamatatsu asking for more candy. "I don't have anymore sorry."

"Minato, I like her can we keep her." That what happens when I leave him alone.

"You like anyone who give you candy." Off they went having a brother moment, fighting over who has the candy record.

"So what their names?" She asked watching them.

"That's one is Gamatatsu and the other one-"

"Hey who you calling the other one. The name is Gamakichi, sweet stuff! So what bring you to Minato's room? Going to have a intimate moment." My eyes snapped over to him.

"Quick run, Gamatatsu or he'll turn us into toad legs."

"Why I like it here on her lap."

"I don't care just run!" He went hopping off. "So what is your name hot stuff?"

"Kushina." She was smiling the whole time and laughing at the two of them, "So it's Minato and Kushina sitting in a tree!" Throwing my shirt at him to stop the singing. But it didn't help since my shirt hopping around the room singing now. "Kissing. First come love, second comes-

"Gamakichi in a cooking pot."

"Let him be, Minato, he cute." She just had to pick him up. "Yeah, Minato, were cute, just like the two of together." I rolled my eyes I knew I shouldn't of summoned him.

"So getting back to the matter at hand, what bring you, Kushina, to Minato's room?"

"I almost forgot! I over heard my grandmother talking to someone I didn't know who it was, but she gave them an order to get raid of you and Master Jiraiya. I came here to see if you were alright and to tell you about this. I don't want anything to happen to you." My eyes went to the back of the couch, where Gamakichi was sitting and being himself. Lifting his picky up and he lip girlfriend to me. I put my arm around her; it was killing two birds with one stone, comforting her and knocking him to the floor.

"Well as you can see I'm fine. You don't have to worrying about, I can take care of myself."

"That's scary, Minato, can I sleep beside you tonight."

"It's getting late, do you want me to walk you back?"

"Or sweet stuff can stay with us for the night. Wouldn't you like that Gamatatsu?"

"YEAH!" I'm being out number here. "It's not up to you two to decide that." Before I could get in another word. "I'm tired, let's got to bed now, Kushina."

"Yeah come on, Minato, were not getting any younger here."

"Please, Minato, could I just stay here for the night. I feel safe around you. I promise I wont take up much room."

"Minato, you're going to make her sleep in that! Why not give her one of your shirt to sleep in. At least then she be comfy."

"Would you like to have of my shirt to sleep in?" She only nodded. "Okay here you go. I'll be bathroom as you change." Walking in there I started to wonder just what the hell I got myself into.

"**Wow, Minato, you're missing the show out here. She look even better with her clothes off!"**

"Hey, no peeping!"

"**Ouch, Minato, she stuck me in the dresser!"**

"Gamakichi, it's not nice to peep on girls. Anyway she looks pretty with Minato's shirt on."

"You can come out now I'm dressed. Do you mind if I use the bathroom."

Walking out. "Sure go ahead." Pretty is understatement, Wow is more of the word. There no worries since I moved the guy into the towel closet, so as long as she doesn't take a shower, it's fine. With her in there I took this time too.

"Alright, you two front and center, this stay between us, got it? And Gamakichi. **DO NOT PEEP ON HER** under the blanket, or you'll be taking a nice dip in salt water. Understand?"

"Yes, boss!"

"Good. I'm glad we get each other." After our little talk she walked out. "You don't have to sleep on the couch. I'll feel better if you stayed beside me. Please only for the night." Why is it I'm always ready to give a girl want she wants. "Sure, I can sleep beside you, if it will make you sleep better." It was weird at first sleeping in the same bed with her. Knowing the rules of the noble, but all went out the window as soon as she moved next to me.

"Good-night Minato."

"Hey, why does he get good-night, Gamakichi?"

"I'm sorry, good-night, Gamatatsu and Gamakichi."

"Good-night Hot stuff!"

"Good-night pretty lady that smells nice."

Turning the lights off for the night, so everyone could sleep.

"Um, Minato, can I ask you something?"

"Asked me anything you want, I don't mind."

"What village do you come from?"

"Konoha, or the Leaf Village which it also known as."

"Where that at?" she asked all of these in a soft voice. "In the fire country."

"Is that pretty far from Kumogakure?"

"Yea it's pretty far." She moved even closer to me.

"Have you ever been there before?"

"Yea, a few time, you alright, Kushina?" Turning over on my side so I could see her face. There more tears in her eyes. "Come here, I'll hold you for the night." She fit right in my arms perfectly. "Thanks."

"If you need to I'm right here if you have to cry it all out. Even if I hate to see you cry. " She fall right sleep along with those two. I just hope Jiraiya doesn't come back anytime soon and ruin this moment. I laid there and watch her sleep before I closed my eyes for the night.

A nice long night sleep always makes you feel nice and refresh in the morning. Wrong! Not when you have a toad snoring in your ear most of the night as the other one talks in his sleep.

Looking over at the clock, then I checked on Kushina. Her green eyes met mine again. "Morning, did you sleep alright?" She only nodded as she moved her head to my chest. "Thanks to you I did. Can I stay here a little longer?"

"Sure, I don't mind." What I really want to say was. '_I want you to stay by my side until the day I die.'_ But I couldn't get those words to come out, and then she screamed jumping out of bed.

"Not only does she have nice looking legs, they're soft and smooth too, also you know what Jiraiya say about that." Hitting Gamakichi with my pillow. "Shut up will ya!" Turning my attention over to her. "Are okay?"

"Anti-amphibian I see! No wonder Pops don't always come when you summon him."

She giggle at that, "Yes I'm fine, I'm just use to having anything cold crawl up my leg that's all. So don't be to mean with him, Minato. It fine really." She picked him up as she sat back down, holding him in her arms. "Are you alright, that pillow didn't hurt did it?" She made all over him and I was kind if jealous.

"I should get going before she wakes up and notice I'm missing."

"Yeah, I guess you should. Although I don't want you to." She let out a smile. "Here give me your hand and I'll get you to your room without anyone knowing." Instead of her hand I got her back in my arms again. "Alright hang on." In a blink of an eye she was back in her room.

She was giggle a lot. "That was fun do it some other time, okay?" I had to let her go, which was the hardest thing to do. "Here, keep this charm close to you at all times."

"Why, what does it do?"

"It will keep to safe and no matter where you are I can always find you. I'll explain it next time we talk."

"Kushina, are you awake yet? Kushina?"

"I better get going."

"I'm getting ready to take a bath. I'll be out in a little while okay?"

"Alright. We have a breakfast date so don't be to long." She rolled her eyes at that. "Be careful, okay?" Getting a hug before leaving. "I'll be fine trusts me. You don't have to worry about me." Kissing her forehead, then I was back to my empty room.

"Where we were at this early in the morning?"

Trying to hide my smile from him. "No where, so how was your night?" All I got was a look of 'yeah right.'


	8. to be young

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_To be young, _

Standing in the room with him staring at me before he opened his mouth to speak. "What is this sweet fragrant of jasmine and lavender? Also what are Gamakichi and Gamatatsu doing here?"

Being a sensei you learn to think fast on your feet sometimes, this is no different. "The scent is the new hand soap they have to wash your hands with, and with those I was just working on my technique." Hoping he was too tired to ague over this.

"I see, well I'm going to take a shower then go to bed. That Tsunade hasn't change, up all night losing my money. I tell ya there something about a women who can blow your money for you." Off he went to take his shower and I fell over on the over letting out a deep sigh. "Hey, Minato, forgetting something or I should say someone."

"Crap!" I said out loud as Jiraiya yelled out at me. "Minato, would you mind explaining to me why there's a man in the towel closet? Also why there are women's belonging on the floor in here?"

"I'm dead now" I thought as he walked out. Waiting for me to explain myself. Scratching the back of my head with my famous grin on my face. "I was attack and I was going to question him but there was someone at the door. I sort forgot about him until now."

He didn't buy it, nor did he forget about the other thing. " And who do these belong to?" That look of piss off screamed in his eyes. "Um I don't know."

"Maybe this will help you remember, since they look like Lady Kushina's" Here it comes, now that he knows there nothing stopping him.

"It's not what it looks like, so don't go there!" I'm not in the mood for his childish moment.

"Her clothes are scattered across the floor of the bathroom, along with yours, so how is this suppose to look, Minato!" Here we go one more time bumping heads.

"It's not what you think!"

"Do I have to remind you, who she is and how she about to be married! Do you remember what happen to young ladies who are not pure, the husband to be has the right to behead her."

"If you keep your mind out of the gutter for a second, I'll explain what happen!"

"If you stay away from her you don't have to explain anything to me!"

"Whatever!" yelling as I walked out. "Don't bother saying anything else to me! Pig head Pervert!"

"Oh I'm pig headed! I hope when you have little Minato, you have one just like you!"

"Fine! I'll name him after you then!" Walking away from him, complaining to myself the whole time. "Who does he think he is?! Telling me what should do and what I can't! He not my damn father!"

"Keep it down will you, please"

"Sorry Lady Tsunade, I didn't see you there." She was sitting on the one of the benches over looking the sea. "Sit down, kid." I took her up on her offer, since I can't no to her; sometime I swear she acts like my Mom. Sitting there enjoying the view of ocean, either of us speaking.

"You know you mind me of him, when he was younger. That caring spirit seems to get pass down from sensei to student. So which one of your rug rats take it?"

That's not a hard question to answer until I had too. "I guess all three of them take it, in their own way, I guess."

"He mean well in his own way, just remember that kid." She messed up my hair as she got up to leave. "Keep an eye on him for me, I wouldn't want anything to happen to my money bank while we're here."

"He can take care of himself, but for you, I'll do it."

"Good. Now walk me back to my room." She always demands never asks. "Okay." Walking her there was easy, walking past Kushina's room without any type of reaction wasn't.

"You are just like him. Right down to his hopeless taste in women." That caught me off guard, which lead me to open my mouth without thinking. "What do you mean by that?" Mentally kicking myself right now for saying that.

"Always seem to pick the one you can't have. Here my room, and Minato, remember the little talk we just had." She walk in her dark room, as I head back the way I come, hoping I'll cross path with Kushina.

"Were going to be late if you don't hurry up, Kushina."

"I said. I'm coming!" Her temper got the best pf her but that's what I love about her. Her grandmother eyes widen and her mouth open slightly once she caught sight of me.

"Good morning Lady Kushina and Lady Yumi." Why not have a little fun with this, right?

"Y-yes good morning young Master Minato." That look of her made my day. Complete shock I'm alive. "Morning Minato." Every time she speaks my name her face lights up with a beautiful smile. But she was quickly pulled away from me and I was force to go with Jiraiya. "Don't be late Lady Yumi. Come one Minato, I need your help with step 2" He pulled me off as he let out a deep sigh. "Listen kid, before having heart rip out. You should think this through."

"That already happen to me once. And no I don't want to talk about it with you. So here." I handed over a rubber ball. "Pop it like this." Showing him the second step of my nameless Jutsu.

"You still haven't named it yet have you?"

"Nope, but it will come to me. I'll leave you to master this stage."

"Minato."

"I know, I know, I'll stay out of trouble." Before he could add more I quickly used my teleporting technique to get far away from him. I did what he asked and stayed away from her. But my mind had other plans; I let my thought run wild about her. It was only an idea so it wouldn't hurt anyone if on ones find out about it.

The fast pretty fast as I learned over the railing to watch's the sunset. "Only a few more days and we'll be back home."

"Yeah." I didn't have a lot to say to him, with him not saying anything back to me. I guess he didn't either. I can't help if I'm mopping around. I want something I cant have and no matter what I say or do there nothing that can changes it.

"Listen Minato." I didn't want to hear it so I snapped back. "I don't want to hear it, so save it!" I heard hear Lady Tsuande voice as I walked away leaving him alone to deal with her. "Let him go, Jiraiya. He has some stream to blow off."

I wanted to knock on her door but I had to let this idea of her and I go. This sucks! Pacing around the room was driving me insane to the point I needed some fresh air. Walking toward the back of the ship, since no one would be there at this time. Watching the star covered night sky, practicing spinning chakra in the palm of my hand.

"That's pretty." Instead of me finding her, she was the one who found me. "You think so?"

"Yep. So what did you name it? Every Shinobi who creates a Jutsu or Technique has the right to name it."

"How is it that you know a lot about the life of a Shinobi?" she played with her locket before answering me. "My mother was one."

"I'm sorry." It seemed to be hard on her talking about this. "It's alright. It's nice talking about her, since my grandmother think it a sins to speak of the dead."

"How did it happen?" Trying not to push the subject. "They won't tell me. But I believe my grandmother had something to do with it. The night before it happen, they were fighting over money." Her head snapped over at me. "Money?" she let out a sigh.

"With the village falling apart the way it is and everything we had will be gone if I don't marry. Stupid witch, always putting everything to my shoulder, so she can keep living this lifestyle of hers."

"What lifestyle would you like to live, Kushina?"

"A simple one." Her head tilted back as her eyes roamed the sky, watching as the star reflected themselves in her green eyes. "With a small house and a few kids, also a very good-looking husband to go with it. That's the type of simple life I want." Her head dropped. "But sad to say that won't happen at least not with me."

"What would this good-looking husband look like I wonder?" Picking on her about her girly fantasy. "First he'll be a tall man. Second he has to be very kind. Third I like guys with…blonde hair." She paced back and forth in front to me, tapping her finger against her rose color lips. I couldn't help but wonder how soft they'll feel against mine.

"But mostly importantly." She stopped walking and lean down at me. "He has to have the most blueness eyes I ever seen." Both of us let out a smile. "Yep, that's what I want, I wonder of there any men around here that would fit that." She squealed as I pulled her down on my lap.

"I'll take you up on your offer." Whisper that in her ear. "Let's go back to your room so we can talk about this more. Also I'm getting cold." I felt her shiver in my arms. "Sure, but you are going to have to move first." She shook her head. "Move like you did this morning." Blink of a eyes we were outside my room. "There someone in there." There was some crashing around and a loud thud hit the door.

"Minato, thanks goodness have you seen Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes and no. I haven't seen her but I think she in there with Jiraiya sensei."

"OH! My. I see well I'll be going then."

"I think we should be going too." Kushina pulled me back to her room. "Come on in." as she pulled my arm off. "Wow. Nice room." It was stupid but it was the only thing that came to mind. "I hate it. I prefer your room over this one. Make yourself at home I'll be right back. I'm going to change into something warmer."

"Alright." Taking in my surround comes second natural to me anymore. The room was set up for a high-class person that was easy to see with how big it was.

I could hear music coming from her changing room. There was sitting area in the same room. "This is way bigger the my apartment."

"It to big for one person." Her voice came from behind me. "Do you want any tea or something?"

"You must be cold. No thanks, I'm good." Then my nose picked up on a scent I been dying to have in a long time. Ramen.

"Would you like some ramen, then?" The words from the gods. "Yes! Please I been dying for this." She chuckles a little. "You and I both."

"There a place back home that has the best ramen in the world." It now or never. "Maybe if you're lucky I'll take you there sometime. But you'll have to behave yourself." She smiled as she gave me push. "That spunky personality is your meal ticket so you better not lose it."

"If it get me a free meal then I wont lose. I promise." We talk for hours about my time in the academy and her adventure of being a misfit.

"So did you ever have a girlfriend before?" A quick change to more personal questions. "Yes, only one thought. She was on my team, but it didn't end well."

"How long did it last?"

"A few years."

"How close were you with her?"

"I thought it would last forever, but I guess life had other plan. Moving on to someone better." Speaking my mind as I moved some of her hair out of her face, as a smile grace her lips once more. "So what a about you?"

"I was not allowed to date without getting married." She become shy as she begin to ask another question. "How…intimate were you two?"

"Very, does that bother you?" she shook her head. "No. I wish I could live my life like you and know what love feel like."

"I could show you that." Finding out first hand how soft her lips are, by stealing away her first kiss. From her lips, neck, shoulder. Everything that happened that night will stay between us.

Her finger intertwined in my hair, her soft legs wrapped around mine. Slowing my eyes open as the light caused a small amount of pain. I didn't want to wake her but I had to get going, before the bit- I mean witch finds us.

"Kushina, still not feeling well?' to late the witch is at the door.

"Oh crap, Minato, you have to hide. Quickly." she whispered as she jumped out of bed, robbing me from my comfy spot on her. "She kills us both if she found us. You have to go." She kept pushing me into the bathroom.

"Kushina, dear, I found someone to have a look at you." She walked in into the room right as we close the bathroom door. "She must be bathing. If you could spare a moment, I'll go and check on her. "Kushina back hit the door as I made her lips mine again. "I don't want to leave."

"And I don't want anything to happen to you, so you have to go, please, for me." She wouldn't let the idea of me leaving go.

"Kushina, open the door Lady Tsuande here to see you."

That name sent shiver down my spine and raised up the hair on the back my neck. "Minato, please go now."

"Kushina, stop with this game! I'm coming in!" she pushed her way inside as Kushina gave me one last kiss good-bye. Leaving before I was caught and hang at sea. Hoping Tsunade didn't picked up I was there. My head was spinning again, all my thought was on her and thinking of a way to see her again.

Walking in to my room. "What the heck happen here!?" Looking at Jiraiya standing in the middle of a completely destroy room.

"What the hell Jiraiya sensei. I leave you alone for one night and looked what happens!"


	9. finding yourself

Chapter nine Chapter nine

_**Finding yourself**_

He made it out just in time as she busted her way inside. "Can't I have a moment to myself?"

"What wrong with you, why have you been acting so selfish these lasted few days? Now get out there and see Lady Tsunade, so she can make sure you're not coming down with something, since you said you been so ill."

Mental note never use that one again. She stormed out of there as fast as she could not notice I was in Minato's shirt still.

"Please go right in. If you need me I'll be out." She left after that as Lady Tsunade knocked to come in, I wiped some tears away. "Y-yes come in."

She only took one looked at me. "I can see why you decide to play ill. With someone like that around me I better cured by simple letting it all out." She opened her arms. "Come here so you can cry it all out."

It felt good to have someone to talk with like I use to talk with my Mom. "I don't understand why she did this to me?" Drinking tea and crying over this problem I've gotten myself into. "All I want out of life is someone to love me for me." Tsuande stayed quite. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be talking about this, please forgive me."

"I remember you mother when she was force to marry your father. She talked all night on this matter, but she it was her duty to be married. Then she had you, Kushina, everything that happen up to that point became a faded memory to her, it will be the same for you."

"I don't want to hear anymore on this. All I want to is to have my own life, I can do what I want with it."

"What's his name?" She raised her eyebrow when she asked that. "W-what makes you think there a man?" Turning my head hoping I'm not giving anything away, then I remember what I was wearing. His shirt.

"You're wearing a man shirt. That's a dead give away. You been wearing a smile for the last three days now, but when you first got here, you as if you just came from a funeral." She was right I was, but then I met Minato and everything change. Thanks god his shirt wasn't part of his Shinobi gear.

"Your grandmother ask me to check something else out, and I'm sure you already know what that is. From the way you look I don't have to check."

"So I'm dead then, right? That's how it works." More tears came as I thought of my death.

"I'm sure she'll be glad to hear how well you're doing. Good healthy and ready to be with your future husband."

My eyes widen. "So you are not going to tell her!"

"Something are better left unsaid." She gathering her things as she ready herself to leave. "Beside if you're anything like your mother and father you already made a plan of leaving without her noticing. I'll see you at dinner, Kushina. I'll have guests tonight, so we'll have a full table with some pretty good tales. But nothing your innocent ear should hear about."

She was leaving, as someone was coming in. "How is she?"

"Just a little sea sickness nothing to be worried about."

"Thanks heaven. Thanks you very much Lady Tsunade." On and on with her thanks. "We'll be seeing you later tonight."

"Yes, I'll see you then. Good-bye, Kushina, I hope you feel better before tonight. It would be shame if you miss it, since this will be Jiraiya and Minato last night with us." She disappeared down the hall as I waved good-bye.

"Sea sickness what a relief to know. I feared you caught the flu." In other words she thought I caught the baby flu or more a forward way of putting it. I was pregnant. I only have been with a man last night, so I couldn't be four days ago.

"She gave me something to take if I start feeling worst. She told me to take them as needed." She went through my room looking for something. "I think I'm going to go work on my tan."

"Sun tanning?" She looked at me and I waiting for the no. "Alright dear, just don't forget the sunscreen. I don't think you want to be married with your skin the same color as your hair." Quickly changing and grabbing my swimming bag before she had a chance to say no. "Have you seen my water bottle?"

"Your orange one right here."

"Thanks I'll be at the pool until I feel like coming back. So maybe we can have lunch together." Taking my leave before she could answer me. "Here I come." I thought as pick up the pace.

I've seen the indoor one so I decide to see what the outdoor pool look like. There were a few people there; kids were playing in the pool seeing who can make the biggest splash as they jumped in. That something Jade and I use to do. Her wedding should be going on right now, I wonder how thing are going with that.

There was a newly wed in the hot tub on my left and an older couple to my right who look like they were together for a long time.

"Kushina, you forgot something again." She found me again as she handed over my sunscreen. "Thanks, it must of fell out of my bag, while I was looking for my bottle."

"I won't make it to lunch with you today I have other thing planned."

"Alright, I'll see you at dinner then."

"Yes, and please don't be late this late." She left as I started to enjoy the sun.

"Come on Jiraiya, it's a nice day so stop bothering me."

"Tsunade, I'm not bothering you it's a simple reason or the fact you locked me in my own bathroom along after you said you'll join me for a shower."

"Stop your whining. You're one of the Sanin, if you knew if was a trap, you shouldn't of took the bait, beside I told you I would pay you back."

"That's half my money you lost."

"Don't worrying just have Minato, gamble some he'll win it back in no time."

"He wouldn't dare to broke one of the three rule!"

"Not those again. If I remember right you broke all three last night."

'_They fight like an old married couple.'_ I thought to myself as I watch them.

"Since you were so nice and let me borrow some of your well earned money. I decide to let you rub my sunscreen on my back." He had frozen up. "Don't make me wait! Hurry up and get to it already." He fell over with his nose bleeding. "Oh fine. I'll do it myself."

That was my few hours there as the afternoon sun started to beat down as people started to leave for lunch. So it was just me there. A nice relaxing day as Lady Tsuande words kept playing in my mind. "Minato lasted night here." I don't want him to leave me; I don't want to be without him, I couldn't.

"You'll burn if you stay out here much longer." His shadow cast over my body blocking my sun. Raising my hand to block the sun from my eyes. "Hey, do you mind. I'm trying to get a tan here." I teased as he sat down by my feet.

"Nope I don't mind if you lay there and let the sun cover every inch. It gives me something good to look at. " I gave him a push with me foot. "Hey. Take that back."

"Nope. I have to say I'm kind of jealous." He grabbed my foot, pulling it close to him. "Jealous?" He turned to me so I could see those blue eyes of his. "Yeah."

"Of what?" I didn't see what he was getting at; of course I wasn't trying since I was lost in the endless blue of his eyes.

"The sun covering every inch of you and I'm not." He can always make me smile or laugh. He started running his fingertips up and down my legs. "Why are you jealous of that, if you want to cover every inch of me. Why don't you?" I gave him challenge. My eyes gave it away that I wanted him to answer it. His smirk cross his face, as he looked around to make sure no one was around. Then those warm cheerful eyes cover me as he moved above me. "A challenge? Is that what you're up too?" I nodded as his hand began to slide up my side.

"Stop it. That's tickles." It really did tickle. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really." His hand attacked every sensitive area of my body to human touch. "Minato! Stop…please."

"Nope!" he wouldn't stop until I squealed his name and begged for my life. "Ok I'll stop now." He sat up then. "You're mean to me, you know that?"

"If I'm so mean I wouldn't do this." He leaned in to me as his hand rested on the side of my neck. His lips took over mine. A slow and soft kiss at first, wrapping my arms around his neck as passion took over. I wanted to stay this close to him. I didn't want anything to come between us.

"We should now before anyone see us." He was right, even if I didn't want it to be true. "Yeah you're right." He moved as I sat up to talk. "So what are you going to do today?"

"Flirting with you for a free meal of ramen. Although I doubt I really have to work for it."

"I think you need to work a little more on the flirting skill. See I thought Shinobi had to flawless skill on every ability they have."

"You're good. But flirting was never one of my useful skills. I pretty much suck at it."

"It works on me."

"It always works on pretty girls. See the trick is using my eyes to those who get weak at the knees over blue eyes." He likes to tease me a lot. "So my room for ramen then?"

"Always." He took me by the hand and pulled me to my room. " So I heard about you destroy room again." He rolled his eyes up at that. "Yes. I told him not to start anything with her but he never listen. SO now I'm force to gamble some of it back for him."

"I could be your lady luck if you'll like." He nodded with a smile on his lips. "I would like that, you wanna go now?"

"I have nothing else plan today." He had a grin, that 'I'm up to no good' grin. "You may go if you wear something that keeps my eyes on you."

"I think I can do that. Just give me a moment." Looking through my clothes for something to wear. Then my white strapless sundress jump at me, I know he'll like this one. "Okay I'm ready to go." Grabbing my orange sandal. "Wow you look nice."

"Thanks." Hooking my arm through his and off we went to gamble. Something I never I did before or could explain how it done. But I did like the slots and I was pretty good at it. "Yeah I won again!"

"Maybe I should just let you win all of it back. Since you seem to be having more luck then I am." I was having the time of my life. "Yeah I did it again!"

"Want anything to eat or drink well I'm up?"

"Wait and I'll tag along." I was trying to fit in so no one will go and tell someone about this. She doesn't believe is fun let alone gambling. "So what do want?" He hand over a menu, as we took a booth in the back of the bar. I never been in a bar before or had anything type by drinks. "I'm not sure. What are getting?"

"Dango and sake, you wanna share with me. I don't mind."

"Sure." I gave him my answer as I looked around this new type of life I never knew about. Of course I was shelter my whole life from thing like this so there a lot I don't know about. But being with Minato is starting to open my eyes to things.


	10. Wishful thinking

**Sorry for the short character to make it up to everyone go to my profile and check out a video I made foro this story. **

Chapter ten

_**Wishing thinking**_

We spent the time waiting for one food talking. "You never had sake before have you?" It was bitter tasting at first. "No, I'm underage so I never had anything like this before."

"I know this is something you should never asked but how old are you?"

"I just turned twenty today. Why how old do I look to you?"

"All no you're not going to get me into trouble with that answer." Giggle as I took another cup. "Come on Minato, answer the question." He ran his finger around the rim of his glass. "I don't know you look around twenty five." Looking at myself. "Really?"

"This is why I didn't want to answer it."

"Most people tell me I look sixteen or younger. So I'll take looking twenty five." We talk some more about this and that. There been a question that's been bothering me for sometime now so I'm just going to ask it. "I was wondering how long has Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade been married?" He chokes on his drinks. "M-married, all no not those two. He just follows her around peep- study her so he can add her to one of his character in his novel."

"Peeping? Is that why I always see him near the swimming area and the spa?"

"Sad to say but yes. He likes that ever since I knew him. There were a few time, he use us as look out sometime. If we made sure he didn't get caught. He always let us have whatever we wanted."

"What did you use to ask for?" I wanted to know more about him, and make sure to spend all the time I could with him.

"All I could eat ramen lunch. That he had to pay for."

"At that place you were telling me about?"

"Yeah, once I get back home that's where I'm heading first." He lowered his voice as he said that. But that gave me the hint. The thought of him leaving was heavy on his mind too. "I wish you could come with me."

"I wish I could too. More then you know." I thought that to myself as we stayed quite. "Wanna go back and have more fun?"

"Of course." Getting up to leave someone from the bar came over. "Excuse me but the gentlemen at the end of the bar sent this drink over to the young lady."

I look over at Minato. "Um okay." This is the first time someone ever did that to me.

Minato took the glass of whatever it was and swallow it down. "Thanks. Here this is for your trouble." He walked me out of there with his arm around me. "Do I want to know what just happen back there?"

"No, just keep walking. So where to first?" We started killing time before dinner. "Stop staring at me Minato." He ran his fingertips down my back, as I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck. "Maybe I don't want to or I can't help it. Blame it on what you're wearing." He whispered in ear as he started his soft kisses below in ear. "Minato." I whined as arms went around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder. "Kushina." He whined just to tease me as I continue to play the slots.

"Okay, you no more. I think I created a monster."

"I can't help it. It's fun." He pulled me out there. "How about a walk?"

"Yes please, I would like that. But I have to be going." Looking over his shoulder I notice my grandmother walking this. "She coming isn't she?"

"Yes, so I'll see you later at dinner and don't be late." Walking away before we're seen together by her. "Oh and Minato don't forget to clean up a little." He only nodded as he turned away from me.

Making it back to my room for a quick shower then ripping apart my closet to found something to keep his eyes on me. " Where is it?" I screamed trying to found what I'm looking for.

"Dear, whatever in the world possessed you to make such a mess?"

Falling over on the floor as her voice reach my ears. "Can't you just leave me alone." I screamed to myself as she walked in. "I'm trying to something nice to wear tonight but nothing screams wear me. Maybe I should just go in nothing!" She grabbed her chest as she picture how that would go over. "Now dear, if you clam down. I'm sure something will come to you. Now they said it going to be warm tonight so dress light."

That mean in my eyes wear less. I have the prefect the one. Sunset orange backless dress, I'm going to wear it. "I'll met you there. I have to get my hair right."

"Alright Kushina, don't be to late. Also after dinner I'll like to talk with about something so they to be back here before midnight." Off she went as I started my make up from something nice to looking to something a guy will find hot. Something tells me this might not end the way I'll Is like it too. But you never know until you try it, right?


	11. Letting go was never the idea

**Hello again my faithful reader. Here is the next chapter of this tale. I hope to have chapter 12 up here soon. Enjoy reading. Also soory for any bad grammer. **

Chapter eleven

_**Letting go was never the idea.**_

Thinking on what she said to me about cleaning up. "Why would she say something like that?"

"Maybe because she sick of your bad manners and bad taste in clothes." Leave it to Gamakichi to say something like that.

"Minato, how long do you plan on being in there!" Jiraiya yelling at me through the door like old time.

"I'll be out when I'm ready!" I never get a moment to myself to think anymore.

"I won't wait for you any longer then I have to!"

"Oh Jiraiya let the kid be. He just cleaning up a bit to look presentable, you do know how someone is. Beside he a grown man now and doesn't need you to hold his hand anymore."

"Minato, I'm only giving you five more second."

"_When did he ever hold my hand?" _I mumble to myself and I got ready. "Just leave without me, I'll caught up or something." I love the moment we share yelling through the door at each other.

"You see Jiraiya, he'll be right behind us. So let's go I don't want to miss the free drinks."

"No. This is our last night here so Minato and I will show up together. You go on ahead Tsunade, beside there something I need to talk with him about."

"Alright I'll se you both there. Also Jiraiya go easy on him. He young and not thinking straight."

"It was nice knowing you, boss. I hope you enjoy the nice long lecture." Before Gamakichi disappear u notice something. "Wait where Gamatatsu?"

"He with Hot Legs or trying to found her. Later!" Off he went disappearing on me.

"Great! Now where could he be at?" Before I could go find him, I have a huge angry person in my way. That I couldn't get around. Letting out a deep sigh I walked out and leaned against the door way with my crossed my chest. "Let me have it."

"We need to talk about this, Minato. The warning sign are all there, but you're to blind to see it. This isn't your problem or is she anything for you to worrying about. Remember the three taboos I told you about. The three downfall every Shinobi have to be warned about."

"I heard all of this before, if I remember right you already broke all three of them to this trip. The way you peep on every women. The way most of the every night you spend at the bar taking to pick up a date. Also the way you spend most of everything you have on a pretty girl half your ages!" My temper got the best of me. It always happens when I'm force to think of my life without her.

"This isn't about me, my foolish student. Beside all those time been about business, nothing more. Now Minato it about time you start think with the right head on this one. Thinking unclear right now is very dangerous for us."

"Just get to the point so I can get ready." This is pointless arguing with him. He already made up his mind. Mostly because in his mind 'Jiraiya always right and everything else is always wrong.'

"Use your head between your shoulder and remember we're just passing by. Lady Kushina affair are none of our business, or do we need to concern ourselves with them."

"You're so worried about concerning yourself with her business, but you like to meddle in mine. So why not do us both a favor and stay out of my business!"

"I'm trying to guide you into making the right choice."

"It's my choice to make! So leave it alone and let me be!"

"It sound like you're trying to make it like I'm trying to hold your hand."

"When did you ever hold my hand in life? So leave just leave it be."

Jiraiya let out his deep sigh. "You are pig head."

"Must of pick it up from you, since Lady Tsunade always say 'like sensei like student.'"

"Just please yourself in check for tonight. She up to something so be on your guard. That woman should never be taking lightly. I'm going on ahead, but I really think you should close by."

"I'm a Genin anymore but if you think it would be best then I have to listen. Just give me a second to get dress."

"Just a wait a moment, Minato, Lady Tsunade ask me to make sure you look presentable for tonight. So she asked me to dress you for tonight." I only nodded letting him take my life in his hands. "Fine, go ahead."

He made me wear a tux. "There now ready to go?"

"Yes and no. I sort of lost Gamatatsu, he slip out of the room and now I cant found him."

"Well I'm not the one who going to tell Gamabunto about this. So we'll look for him after we came back to the room."

I hate to be the one to tell him that one. That's a fast way to die. Jiraiya was right she did have a few people waiting for us. "Okay. I see your point in staying close to you, but I still don't agree with you on the other one."

"That's because you're pig head and don't listen to reason. Most importantly to me at least."

"Yeah, yeah Sagely Pervy whatever." Walking through the door to the dinning hall. "Let me handle her grandmother you keep your eyes and your hand to yourself."

"Fine, I'll sit there and stare at the floor!" He laughed walking in as I followed behind. "Lady Yumi, it's good to see you tonight, lovely as ever I must say." Carrying on with her as if nothing has happen. " I have to say sitting between two the most beautiful ladies I'm feeling very lucky tonight."

"Don't even think about it Jiraiya. So how is Kushina, I don't see her tonight, is she well?" Tsuande played along with Jiraiya.

"Oh yes. She just running a little late." The way she kept glaring at me when she talked about Kushina. "No Lady Shizune tonight?"

"No I'm afraid she not feeling well. To much sun from the other day it seems."

"Oh I see, well tell we missed her." She kept on talking but on angel grace us with her present. The most beautiful site I ever seen. But I was kick from underneath the table. "Sorry I'm late. Please forgive me." She took her sit across from me. As Jiraiya began to tell one of his many tales for tonight about the older days with Lady Tsunade and Orochimaru.

But I could care less about that. Slipping my foot next to her, not going to single moment without her touch my unbearable.

What when I notice her eyes widen as follow them over to the dessert table.

"Yummy!" Hoping from plate to plate eating all he can. " This is real good." Jiraiya must have seen the look on my face as I shifted my eyes over to him. "I think I'm going to dessert. If you excuse me for a moment." She read my mind. "Yeah me too. Want anything well I'm up?"

"No thanks you Minato. Lady Tsuande would you like anything?" She must have seen him on the table. "No. I'm fine thank you."

We hurried over to catch before he was seen by anyone else. " Minato, why is there all this yummy thing everywhere?" Kushina place him inside her bag. "That help a little or at least I hope it will."

"Why is it getting dark, is it time to sleep now? Of well night pretty lady and Minato."

Now that's been taking care of we can move on to other thing. Back at the table Jiraiya finish up his tale. " You lived a active life Master Jiraiya, no wonder my daughter and son-in-law been so close to you."

"Yes both of us were very close to her." The aura in the room change very quickly.

"Well it getting late and we have a early morning tomorrow. Come on Kushina let call it night." Before she could say a single word she was pulled off with Gamatatsu. Before I could move to get him, Jiraiya arm moved across my chair.

"Stay put Minato. Keep that head of your in check. Remember what I said this doesn't concern you."

"I know this is hard for you to understand, but this is how it is in their life, Minato." Tsunade was going along with him.

"And if I don't" Turning my head away from the two of them.

"Well kid, you will have to live with that once you get back home. Well Jiraiya I'll be seeing you later to talk about old time. I'll be seeing you at my room in two hours. Don't be late or don't bother showing up." She took one look at me. "Minato, believe me this won't be the last girl you have to let go of. It's get easier."

"Maybe I don't want it to get easier. Maybe I want-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Minato! You will listen to us!"

"This is way over your head. So leave it to us and stay out of this! If you know what's good for you."

Jiraiya walked me back to the room. "We make port at two in the morning. Just stay here and out of trouble, also stay away from her." Once he left the room I heard the door lock from the outside and then he placed a chakra seal to make sure I stay put. Falling over on the bed staring at the ceiling. "My life suck!"

I wonder if she hearing the same thing from the wicked witch from hell.


	12. Always with you

**Hey didn't take all that long to type this one out. Lucky me I guess. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 12

_**Always with you,**_

"Why couldn't we stay longer? I really wanted to hear more from Master Jiraiya tales." I already know this answer that's coming. She stood there in silent waiting for the lift. Her eyes were could as ever and the look of disappointment mold itself on to her face. "That an ugly look to have on you classic looking face. Unless it's mask you wear to hide the truth."

She was always a cold person, never one to have a smile, maybe because it might break that nice face of hers. The line of thinking she cast off is my way or well my way. "Come on lift." She said a few words to me.

"Once we're at out room there things you have to hear and obey, Kushina. I wont be made a fool."

"You already look like one. So why not be named one!" I'm tired of this game we are playing.

"Kushina Jasmine Uzumaki, you will listen to what I have to say!"

"No! I wont listen! And I wont be your puppet anymore!" Once the door open to the lift, I rush to my room. Hoping to lock her out of my room, keeping her away from me and away from her meaningless words and hateful tone.

"I want you stay away from them from now on!" Impossible, all the door were locked but she found a way in here. "They're filling your head with nonsense. This marriage will take place1 It is you duty to do so. I will not let anything come between what I want, Kushina! So think of this when you close those eyes. They just enjoy their last meal!" She stormed out. "NO! DON'T HIM!" I screamed pulling on the door trying to open.

"No one leave this room and no one may enter it. Understood?"

"Yes my lady."

"Be you guard were dealing with two powerful enemies here. Both eyes open for this."

"Let me out of here! You can't keep me in here forever!"

"Not forever just until the problem is taking care of, Kushina!"

"Just let me out of here." I cried sliding down the door. "Please don't hurt him." Sitting on the floor crying from no way out from here, to warn him of the danger. "Gamakichi, why is it so dark?" my bag hop off the bed hitting the floor. "Ouch Minato, where the light?" Wiping my eyes I moved over to him. "I'm sorry Gamatatsu. Here let me help you out of there." Pulling him out from there.

"Hello pretty lady, where is everyone?"

"Not here, I'm sorry. I wish I could take you back to Minato, but I can't." Placing him on the bed as I sat down to think of a plan out of here. That when I heard something coming from my bathroom, Gamatatsu, hopped off the bed. "I wish Minato was here to help us. I miss him."

"AH quit your belly aching. He busy getting a lecture from Pervy Sensei. Beside keep it down I'm bathing!"

"I feel sad for him."

"Anyways check out hot stuff things. Why don't they wear all of this under their clothes? I'm sure Minato would like her even more if she had this on!"

"Hey! Stop that! Didn't anyone teach you manner about going through a woman belonging!" Picking up everything I had lying out to dry.

"Why hide it when you have everything to show it off."

"You little pervert! Get back here!" Chasing him around the room. "No way hottie, you chase me until the sun comes up. But I'm not going to let you catch me." He hopped out of the bathroom, "You cant hide forever!"

"Wow Minato favorite color." Jumping under my dress, just as I plan. "Ha, got you! See Gamakichi, if the bait is so easy to see, don't take it." He so easy to read. "Now how did you get in here? So maybe I can use that way out."

"No way lady. I'm not going to help you out of here."

"Why not?" The tears same again faster then last time. "If I don't get out of here something bad going to happen to Minato. I cant let that happen!" I pleaded with him on this.

"That scary lady is very friendly, Gamakichi. I don't like her. She's planning on hurting Minato and Jiraiya."

"Please I'll do whatever you ask of me. Just get words to him, please!"

"Don't worry about him so much. He's working on something as we speak. Ever heard of the Thunder God Jutsu or Transportation technique? He already gave you a marker for it. The charm you wear around your neck. So like I said before, don't worry about him."

"That's a pretty charm."

Holding the charm up so I can get a better look at it. "I hope you're right about this. If anything would happen to him, I don't know what I would do."

Back in Minato's room

_(Minato pov)_

Pulling on the door handle. "Come on Jiraiya, do you really think this will keep me in? I'm not five anymore. How dumb do you think I am? For starter I'm not you, so all I have to do is **THIS!**" Forming chakra in my hand and attack the door.

It sounded like a good plan until the opposite reaction happened. Instead of the door being shot out from the door fame. I was shot back into the room, hitting the back wall. Sliding down it I cursed both the Hokage and Jiraiya for putting me on this mission, then I curse myself for going against my better judgment.

Slowly getting up off the floor. "Great I broke my pinky. Wonderful." Snapping it back in place as I moved on about my next plan. "Go on a simple mission' he said. 'Think of this like a well deserve vacation' he said. Like to know what I think!" I screamed my answer so all could hear it. "**I think you're a rotten old pervert who need to be locked up and have the key throw away! That's what I think!" **I don't care of anyone heard me.

_Somewhere on the ship and old with hair is sneezing his head off thinking that all the ladies he ever met is thinking about him right now. "I'm going to get lucky tonight!" echo through out the hallway. _

Looking over at the clock I have twenty minutes to think of a plan, fifteen to act on it. Hopefully do all of this without being caught by Jiraiya or the wicked witch of hell swamp.

"Come on Minato think! You get called a genius back home so start proving it now!" Nothing coming to mind, I could summon Gamabunto and sink the damn ship. Yeah that would work, then have the Hokage yelling at me about having to pay for the damage. Nope I'll pass.

I should of paid more attention to my little Houdini, Rin, to see how she get herself out of places. Mental note to myself pay more attention and take noted on my student behavior.

Pacing back and forth thinking on trying to think of a way out of here. "Why can't I think right now?! Because Minato your thoughts are clouded by her, and if Kakashi was here, he'll tell you **ALL** the rule you're breaking." Taking a deep breath to calm myself. That when I heard a crush of lightening, my eyes open. "That's it! Why didn't I think of this before!" A few quick hand signs, I was good as gone. But first leaving Jiraiya a little note as I pack up everything. Hoping to deport this ship before he does! "Later room won't miss you!"

Back with Kushina

"I don't like Thunder storm. They're to scary."

"Oh pipe it down! You're afraid of your own shadow sometime, Gamatatsu."

" I wish Dad was here." I pick up Gamatatsu holding him close. " It's okay, there nothing to be afraid of."

'_Who am I kidding?' _I thought looking over at the clock. There no way I can find a way out of this room in time. Curling up in my bed, I'd wish thing could have been different. Closing my eyes, hoping when I open them everything that happened these last few days would just be a dream and when I wake up, I would be back home sleeping in my bed.

"Hey Minato, what took ya?"

"Shut up and get going already. We have to make this fast. Now get going." He picked me off my bed. "Hey wake up, grab what you want but make it fast."

"Bye pretty lady."

"Later Hot Stuff!"

A poof of smoke and they were gone. I didn't take much, only the thing that belonged to my Mother. Grabbing small bag and placing everything I need in it. "I'm ready." He turned and looked me. "Are you sure want to leave with me, once you do this you cant go back?"

"I'm sure. Believe me, this is what I want." Taking his hand this moment change my life forever. "How well do you scream?"

"What? I don't understand." This doesn't make any sense to me right now.

"Trust me okay. When I say scream just scream."

"Scream what?" I do trust him more then anything but I don't understand what going on right now.

"Anything. Like a rat is in your bathroom or someone coming through your window. Anything to get them in this room." He moved behind the door as I stood there trying to think of something. "Now Kushina."

The window to small for anyone to fit through, I know I tried to get out of it. But if I screamed rat they won't come in so. "**Help! There's a peeping tom coming through my window!"** He waved his hand for me to continue. **"I'm in a bath towel, a very short bath towel!"** screaming at the top of my lungs.

"We're coming in Lady Kushina!" Breaking down the door. "What's going on here? There's no one here!" I waved bye to them as Minato attack them. "Come on let's go." But before I left I made sure to kick one of them. "That's for look up my skirt early!"

Taking his hand we ran to the deck. "Here put this on. It will help to keep you dry, also keep anyone seeing you." This sound a lot easier in my head but now I'm scared. If I get caught everything is over.

The cold January rain made me shiver or so I thought, but really I was shaking. "It's alright, trust me. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He rubbed his hand up and down my arms. " You're fine." He held me close to him, wrapping his arms around me.

I could see the light from the port. "_Almost there." _I thought. "_Just a little further and all of this will be over." _But my heart almost stopped when I saw her coming this way. We were hiding in the shadow but every time there was a flash of lightening. It gave us away. "Stay still for a second." He a few hand sign and now I'm blonde with bigger breast, also a little taller. "What did you do to me?" I also sound different.

"I'll release it once were off this ship and far away from this place." He gave me a quick kiss on top of my head.

"Well I see you're still with us? What a shame. It's a pity I couldn't take the glory of destroying the famous Yellow Flash of Konoha." She glared at me. "So who this, another play thing like you were trying to make my granddaughter?"

"At least with Kushina, she could have been free. This one going to cost me."

"Well by this time next week she wont be…." She glared at use as she started walked away. "Around for you to worrying about."

"To bad for this world you'll still be here!" Trying not to laugh I buried my head into his back. She kept on walking away from us. "What do you think she meant by that?"

"Once you would of said 'I do' a will would have been made. Half of everything the guy had would be giving to you. But if something were to happen to you, everything would go to the family." I wanted to cry. She would have me killed so to get all her money back. "Do you think my father alive?" my voice started to shake. I don't want to think of those thought.

"I don't know once we make to the village. I'll look into it. I promise but right now you have to start thinking of your own safety. Alright?' I only nodded, since it was the only thing I could do.

"Once we make port hurry off the ship and head here. I'll be right beside you all the way." He lifted my chin so he could look into my eyes. "Okay I understand."

Once at port we rush off the ship as quickly as we can, moving straight to the hotel of some sort. He kept his arm around me as we walked into the bad part of town. Well I was raised to believe it was a bad part of town. Everyone seemed to know him around here.

"Well isn't it little Minato. No Jiraiya this time?"

"No, his coming. You know him and his long good-bye with Lady Tsunade."

"Say no more. I'll see you around, Minato."

"If you see him please tell him you haven't seen me yet." He looked over at me. "Understand what I mean?" The man waved. " You're growing up fast kid, I'll keep my lips sealed on this. But do take care."

"Always and you too." We continue are way there. "We're here turned left."

To me it looked like a…..dump! My eyes shifted over to him. "It's nicer on the inside. Beside she won't looked for you in a place like this." I followed him inside, he was right it was nicer on the inside. Cream color walls and wine color floor. "Hello how may I help you?"

"I need two room for tonight." The women behind the desk kept glaring at me.

"Names?"

"We're together. It will be under Jiraiya." Once that name was spoken the glare stop and her personality change. "I'm so sorry Master Minato! Please forgive my rudeness."

"It's fine."

"Here your keys and if there anything you need just come and ask me."

"Two thing, the first give this key to Jiraiya and second she was not with me when I checked in."

"Yes, sir. I understand."

He leaded the way to the room. It was a few stairs to climb to get to the room but that was fine. "Room 127, right?" He nodded as I pointed the room out.

Once he opened the door, turning the lights on. I only saw one bed. "Crap. I'll go check to see if there's other room." I shocked my head as I grab a hold of his arms. "N-no it's fine really I never stayed in a hotel or Inn that's wasn't for women only nor did I ever stay in a cheap one too. So this is going to be fun." I dropped my bag on the small table beside the door, after taking off my shoes I started to explore the small room.

"Hey. I'm going to take a shower, alright? If you need just come in and get me, okay?"

"Okay."

"The door locked. So you're be alright. Just keep the blinds down. I wont be long." He must know I was scared. "Alright." The bathroom door close and I heard the shower turned on. Sitting down on the twin size bed, my mind started to race. 'Did I just do this? Am I out of my mind?' were the question that haunted my thoughts. "It was the right choice, Kushina!" I kept telling myself that over and over again.

Sitting there in silent wasn't good for me so I turned on the T.V., flipping through all the channel, I came across. "Million wait a the port here. Trying to catch a glimpse of Lady Yumi and Lady Kushina.

"Enjoy waiting a long time for me." I heard a chuckle beside me as Minato come out. "That's funny. I wonder how scared out of their mind they'll be when she gets off." I gave him a push. "Hey. Don't scare the poor people already."

"It's the truth." He pulled me closer to him as his lips took over mine. Engaging in a tongue battle and I was determine not to lose. "Just give in you know you can't hold out long."

"Wanna bet on that Minato?" Before we could continue there was someone pounding at the door. "Alright, Minato, you had your fun now give her back." He covered my mouth.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well it seemed that the young lady Kushina jump ship shortly leaving port. So where is she Minato?"

"How should I know?"

"Open the door Minato and let me have a look around."

"Fine. Take a look around but I'm only giving a few second." I grab his arm and shook my head. He lipped 'Trust me' as he wrapped me up in a sheet and started getting undressed down to his boxer. I finally got what he doing. "Alright come in."

He walked right in and stared at me. "You said find away to get over her. So I did Jiraiya meet Mist. I don't know her real name all I know is I paid for two hours. I can't get everything I paid for. So if you don't mind leaving, I'm kind of busy."

"I see. Well I'll be on my way." He dragged Minato over to the door. I could still hear what they are saying.

"Do you know what she really looks like?"

"No. I don't nor do I care! This was your idea so you live with it!" He closed the door on him. "Now were we?"

"Is he gone?" I whisper. "Yeah. Get some sleep. We have to be up really early. I'll explain everything then." He gave me a good night kissed that turned to something else. That lasted a long time, a moment that was shared between the two of us. Falling asleep in his arms.

"Hey Kushina, wake up. It time." He whispered in my ear after he kisses moved up to it. "Why?" I mumble. "It's to early."

"If you want out of this town without being caught. You need to wake up now." I started to move. "I'm up I think." He handed me a letter. "Give this to the person we ran into a few hours ago. From there he'll help you out of town. Inside is the name of a small Inn we'll passed by. Wait there for me. I'll come to you not the other way around."

"But I don't want you to leave me. I'm more safer with you then without."

"No with me you're a target. Right now everyone thinks you're a whore I paid for last night. So we have to keep them thinking that."

"Can you trust this person with me?" I'm in a town I don't know, a country I shouldn't be in and now he passing me off to someone I have no clue of.

"Yes. He's a leaf Shinobi. We go way back so trust him like you trust me." He changed the Jutsu on me. Now I'm a short woman, with dark hair, and everything about me tiny. "We'll be a few hours behind you.

He walked me half way there, and then I was on my own. Getting stared at, glared at, and then checked out. Finally I found the person I was looking for. "Um excuse me I was told to give this to you." Handing over the letter to him, after reading it he finally spoke. "I see. Alright you count on me, come on let's get going."

'_That was easy. I wonder what was in the letter'_ I thought following him.

"This is my place, once we get you change, we'll be on our way. The room on the tope of the stairs is the restroom; here some clothes to change into. Once you're done I explain what the great mastermind came up with."

Heading where he told me go. I didn't wasted anytime changing. He gave me another bag for my belonging but first he had to go through them to make sure she didn't plant anything in them. Looking at myself one lasted time before leaving. "You'll be fined. You will be fine." I told myself this.

"All clear and ready to go."

"Thanks you for doing this."

"Don't worry about it. He just cash in on a favor. Beside this is going to be fun." Like he said 'not worry.' But I can't help myself of thinking. "Do you think-" he cut me off. "It would be better not saying any of their names until were in the clear."

"I'm sorry. So what do I call you."

"You may call me by my nickname."

"Which is." He moved his face in front of mine. "Cream!" My cheeks turned red at that. "I will not call you that!" He had a good laugh from my reaction. "Axel. Just call me Axel."

I followed Axel right out of town; the guard didn't bother checking on him. I guess because he was wearing his Leaf head banned. So I thought until. "You leaving us Axel?"

"Yeah the Hokage has new order for me. So I'm moving back home again."

"Who's that with you?" My heart stopped again.

"Come you haven't heard!"

"Heard what?"

"I'm engaged, and this hot woman beside me really wants to marrying me and I didn't have to pay her. Can you believe that?" the guard about died from laughing. "Good luck sweet heart you're gonna need it with him"

"Um thanks." I home free but not out of danger just yet. Traveling alone isn't a good idea especially for someone like me. "So how far are you going to take me?"

"You'll have me until strawberry shows up."

"Strawberry?" I didn't get it.

"Yeah asked Minato about it. I'm sure he'll tell you." It was a long walk there no wonder he had me change. "There it is, now we have to do his wait for him to come and get you."

This wasn't the time to relax but I did feel a little easier being far away from Yumi. I just hope nothing else happen to us.


	13. Almost over

Chapter 13 Chapter 13

_**Almost over**_

Sitting there in my room watching the clock tick by. "They should be half way there now. Time to wake up the old man." The plan was to jump up and down on his bed screaming 'Sagely Pervy' until he get up. That was until I saw Shizune waiting outside his door. "Morning Shizune."

"Morning." Moving a little closer to the door. "So what kind of trouble he in now?"

"I don't know lady Tsunade been in there for the last two hours yelling at him." She looked like she really didn't want to be here." Here take my room key and go hide in there." She didn't second guess it, that key was out of hand before I could blink.

"Now lets see what this is all about?" Opening the door a little to hear inside.

"This is your fault we lost her! If you only involved him in this in the first place this wouldn't of happen."

"I didn't want him involved in this mess. What if we got caught with her? Not only would we be put to death so would he. I'm won't let that happen to him!"

"Well look when happen now. She's long gone now. Jiraiya you'll be the one who will tell her father about this!"

"I can't tell him."

"And why not! Why is that?"

"His in the afterlife now along with everyone else from that village. They attack right after we left."

"Then you can tell him when you join the afterlife!" Something was thrown at him.

"Now Tsuande watch that temper." Now a good time to walk in. "Sagely Pervy can we go now?" The room quite as I walked in. "I'll see the both of you back in the village. Don't be late! That's means no stopping anywhere." She stormed out of there, slamming the door behind her.

"What did you say now to her?" He just looked at me. I couldn't help but pick. Letting a wide grin take over my face. "Someone had a goodnight I see. Care to share the detail with your old sensei?" Walking right pass. "Nope!"

After checking out we were on our way back home but in my book I was well on my way back to her. "Someone in a hurry also today?"

"Can you blame me? It a nice day out the sun is shinning-" he cut me off there.

"I get it. You finally had sex after three years. You don't have to rub it in."

"Hey butt out! Beside it wasn't three years and I'm not telling you anymore!"

"Fine, whatever, I'll just go ask my source and bribe him with blueberry flavor something and he'll tell me anything I need to know about you."

"Obito." I grumble under my breath. He the easiest to hit first, it doesn't cost much to get him to talk.

"He the most easiest beside Kakashi. All he wants is to read my latest work. Now Rin, she the tough one to crack, of course if she was over the age of eighteen-" I crack him upside his thick head. "Hey! That's one of my students! So back rotten old pervert!"

"What are you paying her?"

"I'm not. According to her I make the rules and I keep the team together. She an eleven-year-old girl with two of the best-looking boys in the village on her team, well the latest poll say that. You do the math."

"Hormone. I can't win against that." He looked at me with that grin of his, and trouble soon followed. "Who lost it first?"

"I'm not talking about my students sex life with you so next subject."

"That's fair. So how was it last night?"

"**AHH! DON'T YOU EVER TALK ANYTHING ELSE!"** I screamed at him.

"No it might rotten what he has left of his brain cells, or in other word a pervert to the end."

"It's nice to see you again Lady Tsunade and Lady Shizune." I looked behind us to see who said that to him. And only one person came to mind.

"Why fight it Tsuande, the sign are in line. I know you want me."

"I rather suck on a dead deer cock there ever be around you!" I know that of look of his. He turned that around and now having his fantasy of her doing that to him.

"Lady Tsunade, you shouldn't say such things like that."

"Come on Shizune. I want to get back to the village before night fall, or that would give someone a reason to tag along with us."

"Be careful, lady Tsunade." She went to say something but notice Jiraiya had his back turned to her. Things got worst he started to mumble things about her. "Oh yes, Tsunade right there. Right there!"

She stormed over to him with a single punch he went on for miles. "Get your mind out of the gutter will you!" her screamed echo on for miles, along with is screams.

_At the hot spring Inn_

"_Axel do you hear that?" _

"_Wait I know that sound. It's just Lady Tsunade and sensei pervert going at each other. They can be heard for miles away." _

_**At the leaf village**_

"_**What the devil is that sound?' an ANBU asked looking that the Hokage. He only smiled to himself. "Nothing to worry about please continue on with the report." **_

back with Minato

"Have a safe trip Minato. Oh and keep an eye on out for anyone trying to kill Jiraiya."

"And if anyone show up?"

"Tell them his mine and to found their own gutter mind toad to kill." I only nodded to that. "Yes, my Lady I'll remember to tell them that."

I finally caught up with Jiraiya, who was in a deep hole from his body impact. "Here. I'll help you out."

"Just like old time, huh?"

"Yeah, but last time I had help pulling you heavy butt out of place like this." With him finally out and walking were back on are way. With a nice stop at the hot spring Inn.

"Now back to the matter at hand. It's your sex life or your students. PICK ONE!"

"Why?" I whined stumping my feet.

"Would you like to hear about mine instead?"

"**NO!** Fine you win you cheating old bastard!" I him got where right where I want him. "I lost Kakashi first, then Obito and Rin were at the same time." His head dropped down. "Oh I'm sorry did you want to hear about mine?"

"But little Rin only eleven. How you let that happen?"

"She almost twelve, come next week. If you want to blame some one blame yourself. You were the one who talk the subject over with Kakashi & Obito."

"Which one raped her!?" He wanted blood; I only dropped my head letting out a sigh. "It's not like that."

"Who? I want a name?"

"Obito Uchiha." His jaw hit the ground. "And the name of the girls Kakashi's lost his too?"

"That one I can't answer because I don't even know it." We talked and try to guess the name of that girl. After a few miles the subject on to when my team was that age.

"Uchiha, are always clever when this subject come to their minds. Axel Uchiha is a fine example. He had his whole week plan out by what window he would started with." He wiped a tear from his eye.

"What was the name The Hokage gave him again?" I couldn't remember.

"Casanova, of Konoha, was Axel. The Yellow Flash was you, for other reason then now. Then we have Juliet, of Konoha, was Orchid."

"Oh yeah that's right! It been a while since I saw those two. I wonder what their up too."

"Knowing those two anything to give the Third a heart attack. Something I would do."

"So old man what do you say about stopping at your favorite research spot. I mean you didn't get much in on the trip from me being pig-head and all. Sp pretty please. I think you do need it from that crash landing."

"I think you're right." Now he is picking up the pace to get there.

"Hey don't pull my arm off. I'm going to need it before today up."

"So you notice that." He looked behind to see how close they were.

"They been following us since we left town." This is going to get messing once she back in the picture. I'm in over my head now. I guess maybe now I should explain everything to him. Since it going to came out one way or the other.

"Oh great you're here!" My head drop down. "Crap both of them here! Good bye world I'm dead."

"Tsunade it's nice to know you're here."

"Just remember the last time you tried to peep on me." He backed away from her. "I'll get the rooms, you can start heading for the spring." I notice Axel out of the corner my eye so I hurried off.

"What took you so long, Strawberry? I was getting worried."

"Is she alright, they haven't found her yet did they?" I wasn't in the mood for his jokes. All I cared about was Kushina.

"One track mind, you haven't change, Minato. Yeah she fine, mostly worried about you the time she been here."

"Where is she?" I had to see her again; I need her in my arms.

"She in the springs." Axel pointed the out the way for me. "Go my lock sick puppy, I'll check you in."

"Thanks. I owe you one!" I yelled making my way to her. But a sign stop me from going any further. **'WOMEN ONLY'**

"Why!?" I screamed to myself. But then a scream echo through the Inn, but my ears caught one thing. "Let go!"

"Kushina!" All my Shinobi training went out the window after that, running pass the do not enter sign. Jiraiya voice echo down the hall at me but I wasn't stopping for him. "What do you mean Kushina?"

It was to late to explain at this point. "Should of guess you were behind this. Lady Yumi told us to let you have a little parting gift. A poison senbon with you name on it."

"No leave him alone!"

"_This isn't good' _I thought as I finally felt the senbon enter my skin. "The famous yellow flash finally let his emotion get the best him. How sad I would say you farewell now, since it start working the second it enter the blood. A few moment later well by the way you can't even stand I'm sure you already know that."

"Damn." I cant mover my body and my vision starting to blur as I feel my heart beat slowing down.

"Here some comforting words as you leave this world. She will be joining you as soon as the paper work done. It's farewell for a few days at top. Grab her and lets go before he sees us. That's a Shinobi I'm not going to toe to toe with."

All my strength gave out as I crash to the floor the last sound I heard was her screaming my name."**MINATO!!"**


	14. I'm here always for you

**Hello everyone, sad to say my tale is almost done only two more chapter to go for u to enjoy. Enjoy reading. **

* * *

Chapter fourteen

_**I'm here always for you**_

No matter how much I kicked and screamed they wouldn't let go of me. "How could you?! He wasn't involved in this1" Passing through the tree so fast everything became a blur. Closing my eyes before I get sick. "Just put me down." I pleaded with tears in my eyes. "Just let me go."

The more I cried the faster they went. My thought stayed on Minato hoping he'll be alright. But they stop suddenly as the ground started to shake. From being over one of their shoulder moving far away from this place, to lying on the ground. Slowing opening my eyes, putting my hands up to block the sun. I notice I was lying in a shadow of something huge. "Oh.My.God." A massive toad stood before me, smoking his pipe."

"Alright, rug rat, what did you summon me here for?"

"Just…take.. of….them…for….me." My heat felt relief from seeing him. But something was wrong he doesn't look good.

"Oh and Gamabunto…. There…..a girl… just…don't…let…her…get..hurt."

"Understood."

"Now you're going to get it now. Better start praying for what will be left of you."

"SHUT UP!" HE tied my hand together. "One of us will stay behind, and the other will finish him off. The poison is starting to eat away at his chakra so that summon won't last much longer. Here take her and get going. Now!"

"Alright. Let's go." He pulled at the rope as I trying to plant my feet to by Minato sometime. "I said MOVE IT! If you get hurt in anyway we have to deal with the price cut."

"Oh I'm sorry for only thinking of myself here. Why don't you be the one tied up and have the rope digging into your skin." Dragging my feet some more.

"Why don't you just come along quietly? This will be all in a few moment anyways."

"NO!" taking a few lesson from Jade. I elbow him in the nose as I kneed him in the groin. "Here a better idea why don't you juts leave me alone, or you'll be the getting hurt."

"Forget the pay cut. You're coming with me way or the other!" The force from his hand against my cheek causes me to stumble to my left. He went for another hit as I brought my hand up to block it. "NO! DON'T." I felt something wet went around me.

"Thanks Pops! We'll watch her for you."

I moved my arm out of the way. "Gamakichi? Gamatatsu? W-what are you two doing here? What happen to that Shinobi who was just here? And what just saved me?"

"We'll explain all that later. Right now lets get you somewhere safe."

"Gamakichi, why the pretty lady in towel?" I didn't notice that until now. "Forget about that for now. Let's get going. Follow us hot legs!"

I had no shoes on, nothing on to go running and climbing around in the woods. "Will you please wait up for ME!?" I screamed as I slipped on a rock, crashing down on the mudding ground. "Ouch!" pushing myself back off the ground. My ankle was stuck between to rock & it look like I broke it.

"Coming hot legs! You wouldn't want us to leave you behind."

"Obnoxious little frog or toad or whatever you are." I grumble getting my ankle out from where it was stuck at. "Right, Kushina come on you can stand up. Its nothing just a bad cut there." Playing a mind trick on myself so I would stand up.

Yeah, smart idea that lasted until I sep down in it. Letting out a scream that could be heard in all the Five Shinobi Nation. Falling back down. "I can't. I can't go anywhere."

"What in the world are you two doing down there!?"

"Nothing Pops. Hot legs fell and got hurt. That's all."

"I feel sorry for the pretty lady. Dad, do you have any munchies?"

"At least one of you some what is concerned about me."

"Hold still, Kushina. I'll put you somewhere safe."

"Alright." Those two hopped in my lap as his tongue picked us up. "Minato! Minato, are you alright?" He wasn't standing his was lying flat out across the toad head.

"Come on Minato, you have to wake up!" Not getting anything out of him. "Please wake up!" I begged holding his hand close to my face. "Don't die on me. I forbid it." He still had a pulse but it very weak.

"Is Minato sleeping?" Gamatatsu hopped over to him. "I don't know." Wiping back some tears. His eyes started to flutter open then went back closed. _'He's holding on that's a good sign.' _I thought as help arrived. Jiraiya took one looked at me, then at Minato, then glare back at Axel.

"Hey don't look at me, Sensei Pervy. I had nothing to do with this!"

"Why do I have a hard time believing that one? Maybe because ever since you little you two were known as Strawberry and Cream." Axel turned his head away. "And it in the bingo book now."

" Is he going to be okay?" I asked looking up at him. "Please tell me he going alright?" He let me out a deep sigh. "I'll deal with you later, Axel. Gamabunto, I'll take it from here." He carried him back to the Inn well Gamabunto disappear within a cloud of smoke. Axel, help me back to where Lady Tsuande was.

"Place him over there, Lady Kushina can you wait until I'm done?" I nodded as she closed the door behind her. Looking over at Axel. "Don't worry she the best medical Shinobi the village ever had. Lady Tsunade will have on his feet in no time!" His words were a relief but I want to be by his side.

"Now Miss lets get you clean up." He picked up and carried me to the private spring where Lady Shizune was waiting for me.

"I'll be right behind the door. If you need anything just call me and I'll be right here."

"Thanks you." He left so I could get wash up before Lady Tsunade seen me. I wonder how mad they are at us over not telling them. I hope not to mad, that they take be back to her. I rather die then go back there. Trying to relax but every sound had me jumping out of my skin.

"You're okay, don't worry you're safe. Lady Tsuande and Master Jiraiya won't let anything happen to me." Lady Tsuande walked in there.

"Alright, let's have a look at you now." The only thing that came from my mouth was. "Is he alright?"

She gave me a soft smile. "He'll be fine."


	15. Face it you lost us

**Chapter 15**

_**Face it **_

_**You lost us**_

"This is why you should of listen to me in the first place! He would have been a lot better off id he was involved! Why don't you ever listen to me, Jiraiya?"

"For on thing, you never let me get a word in. Second, Yumi would have been a lot more dangerous if she knew he was in on this."

"Because of you not telling him anything, Minato might not make it through the night! I did everything I could but he over did it by summoning Gamabunto, in his state. His death will be on your hand not mine! I won't be explaining to Third about this one!"

"Man you two could wake the dead with all that yelling. Kushina right you do act like a old married couple." My eyes finally open thank to those two.

"We'll finish this later Jiraiya. You should be the one who will tell him after all he does act too much like you. Reckless to tell end." She stormed out as my heart sunk to the pit of my stomach. "Tell me what?" my voice was shaking. All he did was place one of his fingers over his mouth. I heard another set of doors slide open.

"Alright, let's have a look at you now."

"Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine."

Laying my head back down on the pillow. "She alright thank god." I thought as my eyes moved over to, Jiraiya. "I'm not going to be fine am I?" He stood there for sometimes before speaking. "We don't know that! You sort of over did it with using Gamabunto."

"Oh so that why you're worried. Well don't be thanks to him. I'll be alright. He gave me half of his chakra to slow down the effect of the poison. I'll be up and moving by tomorrow."

"Well if that the case you in for a long lecture come tomorrow. One that will end in a cruel training lesson, so if I was you I'll make this last as long as I can."

My eyes widen at those words 'cruel training lesson'. "Also Axel will be joining you for that one."

"Hey wait a second! I already said-" Jiraiya just gave us that look of his. "Will talk about this later, you two. So get some sleep it will be an early morning!"

"Just like the old day huh, strawberry?" Speaking of them, I seen you find your, strawberry." He picked as he sat down beside me. "Just like you found your Cream." I picked back. "What was her name again? Oh yeah the one who married your brother." He covered my mouth up.

"Shut up about that! Beside I wanna talk about her. You know she told me everything, well mostly everything. So did you sleep with her, if not I'll do it."

"Hell no! Sit down Axel!" I yelled grabbing a hold of him. "She mine! So back off!"

"Well so was Peaches, but we shared that one."

"You told me to sleep with her! I didn't know you were sharing the sheet with her too. I'm sorry no human being could keep up with all the girls you had."

"So can I?" He stared at me as I glared at him. "NO! Kushina is mine and I refuse to share this time!" I hate when this subject always comes up. "Good I had to make sure she means a lot to you before I throw myself into this mess you got yourself into over one girl."

"She not just one girl, Axel, she that girl. I'm not living my life without her in it. I don't care what I have to do or who I have to take on I will not let her go."

He looked over at me a wipe away a fake tear. "That was so beautiful. Why didn't you ever say anything like to me before?" He fell over on me hugging me to death. "Get off of me, Axel!"

"I see something never change." Tsunade stood at the bottom of my bed with a smirk on her face. "I'm not intruding anything am I?" Axel laid across my legs smirking at Jiraiya as he walked in. "No Lady Tsunade I was hoping you would join us." I slapped my forehead as Jiraiya tried to hold her back.

"**YOU LITTLE BRAT! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!"**

Being a Uchiha like he was. Axel took her up on that challenge. Moving off the bed and two feet from her. "So what do you say Tsunade wanna have a three some with me and-" he looked at me then up at Jiraiya. "Kushina. You see I like two girls going all over me."

"Jiraiya, let her go or I'll kill him myself!" Axel started running for his life with Tsunade right behind him. "I'll show you who are messing with little boy."

I won't be seeing him for a while but if I do mostly likely he'll he in a body case. It's time to start asking the question that will determine if I live to die once we make it back home. "So how mad are you?"

I'm taking this is going to be long since Jiraiya pulled up a chair. I'm on pin and needle until he'll give me answer. And he knows this. He knows everything about me. So this is why he won't answer right away. Sitting there with his arms across watching every move I make.

"How long?"

"Huh? I don't understand the question." That blind-sides me.

"How long have thing been going to between you two?" He just sat there asking one question at a time and if he didn't like my answer he asked the same question over and over until he got the answer he was looking for. My interrogation went on for hours.

"One last question, Minato, this will be the most important question. How you answer it will decide if I'll be your human shield from the Hokage and Tsunade." It not likes there any presser here or anything. It's just a question of life or death. "So what is it?" letting out a deep breath as he moved to the window. Looking outside it seen to be calm and quite day. Which only means a storm on its way. Which is how I feel about this question.

"Can you live without her Minato?"

I couldn't just jump in an answer that like I did with Axel. This time I had to think on it with my whole being not just my heart. "No. Just being away from her this long is killing me. So when you're done, Jiraiya sensei, I would like to see her."

He scratched the back of his head, which is always a bad sign. "Well kid, I have to say you have good taste. Not bad at all. As for seeing her I'll bring her in." my face lit up. "Really? You're on my side? Thank you Jiraiya!" I attacked him. "Alright, alright. Minato back in bed before Tsunade see you." Doing as he said as he left. Within a second there was a knock on my door. "I'll let you two be." He closed the door behind as she moved over to where I was.

"You're hurt! Are you alright?" I moved to help her over. "I'm alright. It's just look worst then what it is. What about you?" Worried filled those green eyes of her. "Yeah. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Helping her over to the bed, placing a pillow under ankle. "There that should help." Moving some of her hair out of her eyes, brushing my hand over her bruise cheek. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me. I should have been there for you."

She took my hand and was holding on to it as she shook her head. "It's not your fault, Minato. So please don't blame yourself."

"Okay, I'll agree with you if you stay with for tonight." I'm pushing my luck here but I'm hoping she feel the same way I do. "I'll agree to that if." That word slowly escapes her soft pink lips. "If?" She is playing with my head. "If it every night for the rest of our life. If not no deal."

"Alright. I can do that Kushina Uzumaki you have yourself a deal." She rested her head on my chest as her eyes began to close. '_I wonder what my team will think of her?'_ was the thought I took to my sleep. Suddenly my eyes shot open._ 'How many time will Obito try to flirt with her? How many times will Rin try to kill her? And how many times will Kakashi interrogate her?' _that fear haunted my rest.

Tsunade's room

"You did what!" Lady Tsunade temper hit an all time high with my choice. Axel was going to be my support but instead he hiding behind me.

"I talked with him. Once that one makes up his mind there no stopping him. I don't see the big deal. Wasn't our mission from he departed father was to take her with us and keep her safe."

"I lost my strawberry again!"

"The deal was for **US**, Jiraiya." I couldn't let that one pass me by. "Well I have to say Tsunade I'm glad to see your eyes are finally open to 'US'." Being punch by her felt different then all the other times. With her calming down now. "Did you tell her yet?" Axel head pop out. "Tell her what?" Her eyes snapped over at him. "Maybe I should wait outside. Good luck!" My support left me then.

"I thought it would be best to wait until were in the village before she knows. I'll have Minato tell her."

"Might be easier to hear it coming from him? Is that what you're thinking?"

"Yes. Now moving on to the next subject. When will you be bathing?"

back with Minato

A loud thud woke us up." What was that?" she jumped in my arms.

"Just lady Tsuande answering one of Jiraiya question." She looked at me. "Do I want to know?"

"Not really. Just a little heads up if you want to enjoy the hot spring. **Do not **go near them if Jiraiya at least 100 yards near by unless you want to end up in one of his novel." Her eyes lit up and a devilish grin comes across her lips. "I'll just drag you along with me then."

"To keep you safe from him?" Wow I'm a hero in hers eyes. "No. I was thinking we would give him something to write about."

"She a real keeper, Minato." I didn't notice he came in until he spoke. "You just her because she want to help you out with the writer block."

"No how I see this is. I found my little muse." That perverted look in his eyes. "Back off! She mine go found your own." Pulling her closer to me trying to save her from him. "Why not asked Lady Tsuande to be your muse? She said something about enjoying the spring after she talked with you." He moved faster then I ever seen he ever did. "Um Master Jiraiya? Hey where did he go?" She looked all over the room for him. "You said the magic words." Axel and I said at the sometime.

"He'll be there for sometime researching on her. Hopefully he get caught then we don't have to put up with early morning training." I can't argue with that one. "Anyways I was told to tell you two to get some rest and we'll be heading home tomorrow." I can't wait to get back home and eat real food. I miss real food.

"Remember Minato, you promise me you'll take me out for ramen." I nodded as I gave her kiss. "Good-night." Holding her close to me as we slept.


	16. Forever & Always

**Chapter 16 **

_**Forever**_

_**&**_

_**Always.**_

We left pretty early from the Inn since a rainstorm was coming in. "Come on Sensei Pervy, catch up or we leave you behind!" Axel yelled as he gimped along. Lady Tsuande walked passed us smirking. "So you think Master Jiraiya was caught?" Kushina asked walking beside me.

"I would say so Kushina. I can't say I feel sorry for him. I would of done the something."

"Then you'll be looking the same way. Axel." Tsunade just crush his little dream as the village gate become in the line of sight. "Jiraiya and I will go ahead to see the Hokage first. Once in the village Minato, I want you to bring her up. Understand?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Something doesn't feel right. I knew their hiding something from us.

"Come on Jiraiya." She pulled him there by his ear.

"Ouch it sucks to him. Hey Minato look. You have a welcome home party." Axel pointed out three head waiting for me.

"Hey! Minato sensei back home, I told you both he'll come back! So pay up!" Rin notice me first.

"I told you Kakashi, he'll come back with a hot chick!" Obito never changes.

"And I told you he'll come back injury. So you pay or I'll beat it out of you." Leave it to Kakashi.

"Nice team you got there, Minato. Betting if you come back alive if you find a hot lady friend, or if you get injury. Now you see why I escape before I was stuck wiping nose and stop tears." Axel left as Obito run over to me. "Minato senseis help me Kakashi trying kill me!" Using me as his human shield. "Stay back or else!"

"Or else what Uchiha poster!" I didn't miss this. "Come one you twp stop it." Trying to keep them away from each other.

"Stop it now or I'll kiss you both right here and now." Rin walked over to put hers boys in to place.

"I'm not bothering wasting my time on you today. I have better thing to do." Kakashi was the first to back off.

""Fine I didn't want to fight with you either!" they turned their backs to each other. "Sorry about them, Kushina, normally they are better behave then this." Obito push me out of the way. "So that your name sweets. I'm Obito Uchiha very nice to met you." He started flirting already. "This isn't going to end well Minato sensei. I won't be the who stop her from killing him." Kakashi stood beside me as Obito continue on.

"Of course not Kakashi, you'll be the one who will be cheering her on. Hoping she'll kill him. And here I was missing all of you so much as I was gone."

"OBITO! Why are you flirting with her in front of me?" Watching him drop to his knees begging for her forgiveness. "They got worst I see." Kakashi stood beside me with his arms crossed dropping his head to the side so he can look at me. "You.Have.No.Idea. She got him a leach and collar with a dog tag or it say owned by Rin Uchiha."

Letting out a deep sign. "Oh boy." Kushina didn't seem to mind them. In fact she was having a good laugh watching them fight. " Don't fight with him. I'm sure he didn't mean it, right, Obito?"

"Yeah that's right. I didn't mean it please forgive my stupid guy ways." Obito still on his knees begging Rin for forgiveness over what just happen.

"I'll forgive you this time, Obito. I'm sorry about that. I'm Rin-" Obito just had to it add to that. "Uchiha. Rin Uchiha we're engaged."

"How old are you two?" Kushina stared at the two of them as I turned to Kakashi. "Please tell me it's true." He shifted his weight. "Blame Pappy Uchiha. He the one who told to do it."

"It's a Uchiha thing we can get engaged at any age. Well Minato sensei let go it about that time!"

"I almost forgot! We'll catch you there. Don't be late." She pulled Obito with her.

"Time for what?" What's going to Minato?" Kushina look confused as she try to figure out what going on.

"I promise you really good ramen didn't I." She grabbed a hold of my arm. "That's right you did. So let's go!"

"Coming Kakashi or do you have other plans with a-" he never let's me finish that.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." He stomped beside me. "So you're the one he talks a lot about." He glared at me. "He has that problem of over talking about thing." Still glaring at me.

"I didn't say anything bad about you. She just asked what you guy were like and Jiraiya asked me which one I lost first." He stopped dead. "And what did you tell him?"

"We'll talk about later about it, alright?" Finally reaching the ramen shop. It slipped my mind I was supposed to head to the Hokage tower. Killing about two hours there until ANBU claimed me. "I'm trusting you three to take care of her for me. Can you so that?"

"Yes, if you promise a B to A level mission for us." Only Kakashi would make a deal like that. "We'll talk about when I get back. Just show her around and please be nice." Walking away I didn't hear any screams. "Maybe it would be okay leaving her there."

Walking in the Hokage office. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Back with Kushina

Once he left their sight the question started. From where I was from to how long I plan to stay with Minato.

"He asked us to show her around NOT to interrogate her. So lets do as he asked of us."

"Where to first? Wait I know team meeting over here?" Obito pulled the two away from me. I called only hear evil giggle and laugh. Once their meeting was over they walked over with evil grins well two could be seen as the other one was hidden under a masks. "Follow us!" I was taken from one side of this village to the other. Until my feet ache. Tsunade healed up my ankle but it was still sore. " Can we take a break please?"

"Sure once we get to his place!" Rin cheered at the sound of me begging. "How far is that?" I shouldn't of asked that when I seen her face lit up with pure joy. "The other side of the village!" They're trying to kill me. "Can we sit down for a little bit then?"

"Sure here good!" Kakashi sat down at the adult bookstore. I didn't care where it was all I cared about it was somewhere to rest and rubbed my ankle for a bit.

"I can rub that if you want." Obito asked as Rin smack him one. "Oh no you won't!"

"Sorry Rin!" he yelled rubbing his head. We sat there for a few moments, then a young girl with red eyes pass by us. I notice Kakashi eyes followed her as she kept walking until Obito yelled at her. "Not even going to say Hi Kinky Kuren!"

"Hello Obito and Rin. HI Kakashi." She smiled as she said his name. "Hey Kurenai. What bring you out today?"

"Looking for Lilly before it's starts to rain. Mind helping me?" _'Yeah they like each other." _I thought as he agreed to help her out.

"We'll be Minato sensei place if you need are help Kinky Kuren. Later you two." Obito waved as they walked off together.

"Yeah c-ya later come on Lady Kushina, if you want to get there before it start coming down." She about sung the last part.

You may ask well "Kushina did you get there before it started to raining?" The only way I would answer that is "NO!" We were caught dead in the storm. Walking in his small apartment-soaking wet with no change of clothes since he had my bag. "Rotten little children." I grumble.

"Right through there is his bathroom for at towel. To the left of that is his room you can wear something of his. I'm sure he wont mind." Obito pointed out the way for me.

"We'll be seeing you! Bye!" Before I could say anything Rin pulled Obito out the door. Leaving me alone in his place. Drying myself I went through his room for something to wear when I heard the door open. "Hey Kushina you here?" He yelled but something change in his voice. " Yeah in here." He popped his head in at me. "Finding everything okay?" He leaned against the door watching me. "What's wrong?" His eyes gave it away

"Come here we need to talk." He took my hand and led me over to the bed. Sitting down with me. He started talking but I went into shock and couldn't hear all of it.

"Kushina I'm sorry only a few made it out. Your friend Jade was one of them. She up at the Hokage tower with some other, there nothing left of the Whirlpool Village." I cried into him. "What about my dad?" He stayed quite then kiss the top of my head. "I'm sorry Kushina." He held me as I cried it all out as Jade walked in. "Oh Kushina I'm sorry." She gave me hugged me as we both cried on him.

Hours pass as my tears slowly ease up. "So where am I going to be staying?" Minato still was holding me as Jade looked at us. "Don't be silly girl. You're staying with the hottest guy in the village. I have to be heading back before someone start getting worried about me. I'll come by tomorrow to check on you again." I sat up so she could give me a hug before she left me. "Take care of her for me, will ya?"

"Will do. I'll walked you out." Once he left me I took over his bed. Wearing myself off from all that crying I did. Lying there I started looking at all the picture he had on his wall and dresser. There was some of him with his student. I moved to get a better view of them. Hearing his footsteps come back this way. "You were so cute when you were little!" Picking up the picture of Jiraiya, Axel, and some girl.

"Thanks. It stopped raining now if you want to get something to eat." I didn't have the energy to go anywhere. "I just want to stay here." He nodded. "I understand. I'll go see what I have here to eat." As soon as he said that Kakashi was right behind him along with the other two. "There food out there for the both of you."

"Yep. Master Jiraiya and Lady Hottie I mean Tsuande told us to bring it here. Also I help myself to some of it."

"I said I'll go with you to the dumpling shop once we drop this off." He pulled her out the door. "Later sensei!" Kakashi stayed for a little bit and then he left. I only pick at it. "Who the young girl with red eyes and long black hair?" He had to think on that. "That would be Kurenai Yuhi. Why?"

"I think Kakashi like her so maybe you should look in to it. Also I've been thinking about that Jutsu of yours." His eyes brow rose up at that.

"Yeah. What the name you came up for it?" How did he know I was going to name it?

"Once I saw it. It reminded me of the whirlpool back home. So I come up with Rasengan. Which mean-" he didn't let my finish it.

"Spiraling sphere. I like it. Thanks Kushina." He sat down beside me. "I know this is going to hard on you. But please eat some more for me." I nodded eat some more. "For you." _The end not._

"Well that's our story little one growing inside my belly. That's how I moved to the Leaf Village and met you Daddy." Minato rolled over to his side placing his hand on my stomach. He started rubbing it. "You will be a boy. You will be a boy."

"But I want a girl." He looked up at me as someone knocked on the door. "Boy!" he moved from the couch moving out of my sight. "I'm coming! All good. Jiraiya sensei just in time. Kushina want it to be a girl and I want to hear what you think."

"Jiraiya think of all the time I help you with your research with that Jutsu of mine." Hey sometime I girl has to cheat right.

"Whatever it comes out to be may it looked like its father and act like its mother. Now what did you think of the book I left in your care, Minato?"

This is my life now, carrying the Fourth Hokage child, still waiting for him to asked my to marrying me. But I'm happy with this life with him. Forever and always may he be in my hearts and the same for me about me.

_The end._

_--_

**_Since today it my b-day I decide To finish this tale. I really hope everyone enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who stayed with me through this. Thansk agian for all the reviews! Maybe I might post another one. Buti think i might use a beta reader since i really suck at grammar. _**


	17. Im happy to say thank you to all

*Notice*

I'm happy to say I'm working on a sequel.... I would like to thank everyone who gave me chance on fanfic. I know my grammer really suck at time (failed English class) and I did my best without a beta.  
To all who took review "Nameless" I thank you. *HUGS* and a big thank you to Sweetieheart002.  
Now it my take me sometime to post "Pointless" (the sequel title) since I only have seven chapter written up. I am very weird person and like to write out the whole story before typing it, and becoming brave enough to post it.  
Mostly because the reviewer can be bitterly honest on here, and sometime even scary.  
But I'll return on here storyly I hope once I get my butt in gear to write more and figure out where to go next with it. 


End file.
